Tensions
by Scarlett9
Summary: Chapter 18-BBBBBaby---Reviews Please
1. Tiner and Coates

**TINER AND COATES**

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to JAG, they are not mine. This covers it for all chapters. 

This is another fan fic written by Scarlett. Please send reviews.

===============================================================================================================================

**U.S.S. Seahawk ****Arabian Sea******

Tiner was working on summaries of cases for the ship's J.A.G officer, Lieutenant Nevin.  He looked at the clock on his computer and it read 0700.  He mentally calculated the time difference and came up with 2300 Virginia time.  He wondered if Jen was still up.  He opened his email account and sent her an instant message.  A smile came over her face as she responded.

_Hi honey, how are things on the Seahawk?_

_Good, I'm working on some summaries.  What are you doing?_

_I'm organizing the Admiral's schedule for tomorrow.  I knew taking over as his yeoman would be a challenge, but I never realized how many hours you had to put in.  And I can't even tell you how tired I am of talking to SecNav._

Tiner laughed aloud but responded supportively.

_It's not always so bad.  Sometimes you can go days without talking to him.  _

Lieutenant Nevin walked in and Tiner had to finish up his session quickly.  

_Jen, the Lieutenant is here so I have to get going but I'll look for you later today.  Sleep well and dream of our future together._

_Good night Jason. I love you._

She signed off and got up to look out the window.  Surveying the sky she thought of the song "Somewhere Out There".  

**_Somewhere out there beneath the pale moonlight   
Someone's thinking of me and loving me tonight   
Somewhere out there someone's saying a prayer   
That we'll find one another in that dream somewhere out there   
And even though I know how very far apart we are   
It helps to think we might be wishin' on the same bright star   
And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby   
It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky   
Somewhere out there if love can see us through (love can see us through)   
Then we'll be together somewhere out there   
Out where dreams come true_**

She closed her curtains, turned out the lights and fell asleep dreaming of Jason and their upcoming wedding.

**JAG Headquarters: The following morning**

Jen walked into the bullpen and headed to her office.  She turned on the lights in the Admiral's office and went to make coffee.  Tiner left her instructions on how to make it for the Admiral and that had made her laugh.  Jason couldn't make a good cup of coffee to save his life.  As she was quickly worked Mac walked in. 

"Good Morning Coates.  How are you this morning?" Mac asked.

"I'm fine ma'am, thank you.  And you?" Coates replied.

"Better than ever" Mac replied with a smile. 

Jen thought something must be up with Mac but kept her thoughts to herself.  Harm walked in just then and Jen could see the smile on Mac's face reach her eyes.  _She's in love with him and I know that it's the greatest feeling in the world.  Jen thought.  _

"Excuse me Ma'am, Sir.  Have a good day."  Jen said feeling slightly awkward. Harm and Mac acknowledged her statement but only had eyes for each other.  Jen walked back out into the bullpen and found the woman who would be replacing the Gunny.  

"Good morning Chief.  I'm Petty Officer Second Class Jennifer Coates.  But that's such a mouthful that most people just call me Jen.  I'm the Admiral's yeoman.  He asked me to help you get settled in." Jen said as she approached her.

"Good morning Petty Officer.  I'm Isabella Santini."  The woman replied. 

Jen was showing her where everything was when the Admiral walked in.  Someone else made the standard "Attention on deck" command and everyone snapped to.  

"As you were people, Coates, Santini, my office" AJ said, walking in. 

"Aye, aye sir," They chorused and followed him.

AJ set his briefcase down even as he was talking.  "Coates, please cancel my lunch today with Mrs. Cavanaugh.  I have to meet with the SecNav at 11:30 and it may run long."  

"Will there be anything else, Sir?" Jen responded quickly.

"No, that will be all.  Dismissed," AJ returned.

"Aye aye, Sir," Jen responded, snapping her heels.

"At ease Chief, sit down." AJ said turning his attention to Isabella who remained at attention.  

Isabella sat perched on the edge of her chair as AJ opened the file containing her service record.  Her last CO had given her a glowing recommendation.  She loved working for Captain Schilling at North Island in San Diego but she wanted a change in her life; personally and professionally.  

"John Schilling doesn't give recommendations like this one lightly.  He says you are one of the best Petty Officers to work under his command and he was sorry to see you go.  I expect to see that same level of performance here at JAG." AJ stated looking at her over his glasses.

"I will do my best for you, Sir." Isabella responded crisply.  

AJ looked at her seriously.  "I'm sure you will Chief.  I'd like you to start by getting to know people today and tomorrow you can get started on those budgeting reports and docketing.  Coates has taken care of the dockets for this week.  That will be all."  

Isabella stood up and AJ dismissed her.  She walked out to where Coates was waiting and told her that the Admiral wanted her to get to know everyone so Coates introduced her to Commander Rabb, Colonel MacKenzie, Commander Turner and Lieutenant Roberts.  Lieutenant Sims-Roberts was still on maternity leave.  Half an hour later she was back at her desk with the thick volume titled "JAG Ops" in front of her; trying to learn as much as she could in one day.  She knew she'd be up half the night studying this manual but she excelled at challenges of this nature.  

"JAG Headquarters, Chief Petty Officer Santini speaking."  Taking a deep breath before answering.

The caller on the other end sounded gruff.  "I'd like to speak to Colonel MacKenzie."  

"May I tell her who's calling?" Isabella asked,

"This is Gunnery Sergeant Galindez.  She's expecting my call." The caller replied shortly

"Just a moment Gunnery Sergeant and I'll put you through." Isabella told him,

Once she had patched him through to the Colonel, she sat back and thought _He could have said thank you.  What is it with Marines?_  She didn't have any more time to think about it though because Commander Turner was giving her a list of instructions about things he needed for his upcoming case.  Isabella barely had time to think the rest of the day.  Before she knew it Coates was at her desk.  

"Chief, it's 1830.  I'm going to grab some dinner on my way home.  Would you like to split a pizza with me?" Coates asked. Isabella was genuinely pleased.  Most women saw her as a threat.  

"That sounds great Jen."  Isabella grabbed her JAG Ops manual and headed out the door with Coates.  She hoped Jen could help her learn a few more of the ropes by tomorrow.

They ate at a little Italian restaurant in Fairfax that Jen liked.  She lived in Alexandria but Isabella lived in Fairfax.  They ordered pizza and Jen filled Isabella in about the people who worked at JAG.  They also went over JAG Ops and the Admiral's preferences.  Isabella picked up her glass of wine and thought back to the phone call earlier that day.  

"Jen, do you know a Gunnery Sergeant Galindez?"  Isabella asked.

"Yes, you are filling his position.  He asked to be sent back to active duty and he's pretty good friends with my fiancé." Jen replied.

"What's he like?" Isabella pressed on.  Jen thought seriously for a moment. 

"He's a very good Marine.  And when he wants answers, he wants them right now.  Oh, and he's very good looking.  He's just under six feet tall, tan, chocolate brown eyes and if you can catch him smiling, a dimple.  Why do you ask?"  Jen smiled.

"I spoke to him on the phone today.  He called for Colonel MacKenzie." Isabella informed her. 

Hearing that Jen was reminded that the Admiral told her Gunny would be back at JAG officially but unofficially attached to a detail headed by Clayton Webb.  She relayed this information to Isabella who then asked about Clayton Webb.  

"Mr. Webb is also very serious.  I don't think I've ever seen him smile.  But when I think about him, I can see mischief behind his eyes."  Jen giggled. Isabella pondered this information as Jen continued.  "They're both coming in to meet with the Admiral tomorrow morning.  I'll introduce you then."  

"You mentioned a fiancé.  What's his name and what is he like?"  Isabella asked. Jen's face lit up thinking of Jason.  

"He's Lieutenant Nevin's legal man on the Seahawk.  He's adorable; big blue eyes, soft, brown hair, tall and athletic.  I miss him so much." Jen sighed.

Isabella smiled.  She thought back to her own wedding that had been called off.  Dwelling on it was too painful so she refocused on Jen asking, "When are you planning on getting married?"  

"I'm going to meet him when he gets into port but I'm not sure when that will be.  I always dreamed of a big wedding with all the trimmings but once I fell in love with Jason, I realized that as long as we were together, the trimmings didn't matter."  Jen sighed wistfully.

Jen really turned her life around and had grown wise.  She noticed the light seemed to have gone out behind Isabella's eyes.  She wanted to ask but didn't want to pry.  The girls chatted for another hour and then headed to their respective apartments.  Jen went home to email Jason and Isabella to try to not feel so alone.

Jen walked into her bedroom and turned on her computer.  It was only 0600 on the Seahawk but she looked for Jason anyway.

_Jason, are you there?_

_Right here, I had to get started on some reports so I came in early.  How are you?_

_I'm good.  I miss you but I think I made a new friend tonight._

_I hope it's not a male friend._

_No, her name is Isabella Santini.  She's the CPO taking over Gunny's position.  She seems a little lost here and maybe a little lonely.  I hope we can hang out.  It will give me something else to focus on besides how far away you are.  Any idea when you'll be in port?_

_Not yet but the second I know, so will you.  Honey, I have to go now but I'll talk to you tomorrow morning, your time.  I love you._

_I love you too Jason, be safe._

They signed off and Jen went to bed.  She had the feeling tomorrow would be eventful but she couldn't put her finger on why.


	2. Meet the Gunny

**MEET THE GUNNY**

===============================================================================================================================

**JAG Headquarters: The Following Morning**

Jen was in early the next morning.  She went through her usual routine automatically.  She was making coffee when Isabella walked in. 

"Morning Jen, how are you?" Isabella asked.

"I'm good and you?"  Jen replied with a smile.

"Nervous," Isabella confided.  "I always am when I take on new duties.  I was up half the night studying the manual and then I couldn't sleep."

"Just call me if you need anything." Jen nodded sympathetically.

They walked back out to their desks and Jen went in to brief the Admiral on his schedule.  He was expecting Webb and Gunny at 9:00.  

Isabella was absorbed in her work for the upcoming week when a shadow came over her desk.  She looked up into deep pools of chocolate brown eyes and a very grim looking mouth.  

"Good morning Gunny.  I believe the admiral is expecting you.  I'll take you to his office." She said trying to be nice. 

"I remember the way" Gunny said a little impatiently.  He wasn't sure why he was being so rude to the CPO.  He didn't have much time to think about it though because Webb walked in.  He strode purposefully over to where Gunny was standing and nodded briefly.

"Galindez," Webb said and turned his attention to Isabella, "Clayton Webb to see the Admiral."  Before she could answer AJ walked out of his office.

"Gunny, it's good to see you." AJ said and turned. "Webb."  

He motioned them back to his office while Webb rolled his eyes at the back of AJ's head.  Gunny hadn't meant to but he looked back at his replacement.  No one that beautiful should be all buttoned up and with her hair in a bun.

**AJ's**** Office**

Inside AJ's office Webb wasted no time.  

"AJ I need Galindez for a classified operation." Webb announced.

"How did I know you needed something from one of my people?  He was just coming back to JAG ops.  How long do you need him?" AJ looked at Webb over his glasses.  

"Three months." Webb said evenly.

"THREE MONTHS" AJ thundered.  

"I can't tell you the details AJ but I need Galindez because of his law enforcement experience." Webb continued,

"And if I refuse, Mr. Webb?" Gunny asked finally speaking.

"Please don't.  I've already assured the director that you would." Webb tried to be patient, as Gunny grimaced. "I'll make it worth your while.  What do you want?"

"When I decide what I want, I'll let you know." Gunny grinned.

"Can I count on you Galindez?" Webb asked, his control was close to snapping,

"I'll do it but you owe me." Gunny replied after leaving Webb dangling for a few seconds.  

Webb thought _"As long as he doesn't hit me again, life will be just fine."  _

"When do we get started?" Gunny asked.

"Tomorrow" Webb replied.  "Officially you'll still be attached to JAG so you'll have to appear here for at least a little while each day but you will report to me.  AJ, can you live with that?"

"It doesn't look like I have much choice in the matter."  AJ sighed and pressed the intercom button.  "Coates, get me Santini, ASAP."

"Aye Sir" was the crisp reply.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door.  "Enter" AJ called out.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?"  Isabella asked looking only at the Admiral.  _Why does that marine make me so nervous?  _

"You will be working with the Gunny.  He won't be spending entire days here but he will be in each day.  He will help you get to know the particulars of JAG Ops." AJ advised her.

The last thing Gunny wanted to do was train his replacement, especially one who looked like Isabella and made him uncomfortable.  She was about 5' 6" with thick black hair that was pulled back into a bun.  She had enormous green eyes and fair skin that looked like she never saw the sun.  She was about 130 pounds and had well defined calf muscles.  Gunny continued his mental assessment and didn't hear her.  

"Gunny?" She repeated and reached out to touch him.

Jumping slightly, he snapped out of it and looked at the Admiral and Webb, who were watching him watch her.  "You and CPO Santini should get started right away.  Dismissed," The Admiral said,

"Aye aye, Sir," They replied and snapped to attention. 

After they left AJ looked at Webb and said, "If anything happens to the Gunny, you'll wish it was only your nose I break."

Webb merely gave AJ his patented _I'm in control of the situation_ look and walked out the door.

**Bullpen**

Gunny and Isabella were sitting at her desk.  He was giving directions and she was taking notes.  The phone rang and they both reached for it at once. Their eyes locked and the air sizzled with tension.  Gunny withdrew his hand without saying anything and let her take the call.  They continued working in a similar manner for about another three hours.  Jen could see them from her desk where she was talking to Tiner on the computer.

_The Admiral is making Gunny train Isabella and he looks very uncomfortable._

_Why does he look uncomfortable?_

_I'm not sure.  I'll have to keep an eye on them and I'll let you know.  _

The buzzer on Jen's desk rang and she told Tiner _I have to go.  The Admiral is calling but I'll get back to you later.  Xoxo_

She signed off and headed into the Admiral's office.  Not long after, she approached Isabella's desk and waited for Gunny to finish speaking.  They both looked up at her.

"Chief, did you forget we had that lunch today?"  Jen was hoping Isabella would play along.  She looked like she needed rescuing.    

"Oh yes, that's right.  Gunny, could we get back to this after lunch?" Isabella replied quickly. 

 "Fine," Gunny replied, he looked a little annoyed. The girls ran to the deli around the corner and brought lunch back to the courtyard.  

"You looked like you needed rescuing.  I've never seen Gunny so wound up.  What did you do to him Isabella?" Jen asked.

"He's been that way since I answered the phone yesterday." Isabella shrugged.  "And please call me Bella.  It's what my friends call me." 

She smiled warmly at Jen.  It was nice to have a friend.  She missed San Diego and her family but she needed to look forward.  They chatted over lunch until Jen looked at her watch.  

"We'd better get back.  I'd rather not have to face the wrath of the Gunny if he has to wait for you."  Jen said. 

The girls were laughing as they walked back into the bullpen.  They got quickly back to work.  Isabella was on the phone when Gunny got back from lunch.  

 "Got it, I'll get started looking for those cases immediately Colonel." Isabella was taking notes as she talked.  

She hung up and looked at Gunny.  _Why does he look at me like I just kicked his dog?  What did I do to him?  I'm not going to get any help from him by being as surly as he is so I'll kill him with kindness.  _

"I need to get to the law library and find these cases for Colonel MacKenzie.  Would you mind showing me where it is?" She followed him down the hall to the library.  

Bud was in there looking up some cases of his own.  He smiled when they walked in.  

"Gunny, it's good to see you back at JAG.  Chief, how are you settling in?"  Bud asked.

"I'm doing well thank you, Sir.  The Gunny is showing me all I need to know."  Isabella replied warmly. 

"Bud, are you ready?  The Corporal is in your office." Sturgis asked as he walked in.

"I'm on my way, Sir.  See you later Gunny, Chief." Bud said as he left, leaving them alone in the library.  

Gunny was carrying a book looking for one of the cases and not watching where he was going.  He didn't see Isabella reaching for a book on the top shelf and he walked right into her, knocking her off balance and sending her to the floor.  He looked down at her saying nothing.  

"Yes Gunny, I'm fine.  Thank you for asking."  Isabella said with slight sarcasm. She got up off the floor and took the list from his hand.  "I think it will be easier for me to find these on my own."

"Fine, I'll be at my, I mean your desk when you finish.  We still have a lot of work to do." Gunny replied. 

She ignored him and continued pulling books.  He walked out of the library leaving her simmering.  _That is by far, the most infuriating man I've ever met.  I'm sure he's used to getting his way with a smile. But I think it hurts him to actually crack one.  Uuuuuggggghhhh, does he have to be so damn sexy in that uniform?_

Gunny was having similar thoughts as he worked.  He looked up to see Isabella heading for the Colonel's office with more books than she could easily carry.  He decided to assist her, and as he took the books from her, their hands touched.  Again the air seemed to be alive.  

"Thank you." Isabella said determined to be nice.

They worked together for the rest of the day speaking only when it was necessary in the course of their duties.  Jen continued to watch them from her desk.  She was talking to Tiner again.  
_I figured it out.  He likes her and doesn't know how to handle it._

_Gunny has a crush?_

_I think so.  And I think she likes him too.  I wonder which one will admit their feelings first and which one will be the more stubborn.  I'm guessing that Isabella will be the stubborn one._

_Then you haven't known Gunny long enough.  LOL_

The finished up their conversation and Jen turned off her computer.  Isabella and Gunny were both getting ready to leave.  , 

"I think we got off of the wrong foot.  I'd like to start over if you'd be willing.  Truce?"  Gunny said through gritted teeth and held out his hand as he held his breath.  

"Starting over sounds like a good plan, we never were formally introduced.  I'm Isabella Santini."  She looked pensively at him and took his hand.

"I'm Victor Galindez.  It's nice to meet you Miss Santini." Gunny felt a charge when his palm touched hers.

They weren't exactly friends but at least they could try to work peacefully together.  

Jen was still watching them and thinking _I'll have to tell Jason that I know Gunny better than he thinks.  _She and Isabella walked out the door together.  

Gunny stood watching them leave, asking himself, _why does that woman get under my skin?  What is it about her?_  He didn't have long to think about it because his cell phone rang.  He looked at the caller ID and chuckled. 

"Hello Sexy Beast.  Sand Crab speaking," He answered.  

"Cute.  Meet me at McMurphy's in half an hour. We have work to do." Webb stated. 

"I'll be there."  Gunny said, he turned off the lights and computer and headed out the door.


	3. The Essence of the Op

**THE ESSENCE OF THE OP**

================================================================================================================================

**McMurphy's******

Webb was sitting in a booth nursing a scotch while waiting for Gunny.  He was waiting for someone else but Gunny didn't need to know that yet.  Gunny arrived and slid into the booth across from him. 

"Webb, what was so important that we needed to meet tonight?"  Gunny asked. 

The waitress came over and Gunny ordered a beer favoring the waitress with a brilliant smile.  Before Webb could explain the need for the meeting, Isabella walked in.  Gunny's back was to the door and he couldn't see who Webb was motioning over.  Isabella arrived at the table. 

"Meet the reason I needed to speak to you tonight.  Miss Santini is going to be your partner.  You two will pretend to be married."  Webb stated and Gunny almost spit beer across the table all over Webb.  

"I'll need a vodka martini please."  Isabella said as she motioned over the waitress and placed her drink order. Gunny was staring at her.  She had changed clothes and she took his breath away.  She was wearing her favorite jeans with boots and a blue v-necked angora sweater.  Her hair was down and she wore light make up playing up her eyes.  Her drink arrived as she sat next to Gunny. 

"Close your mouth Gunny.  You'll catch flies" Isabella said and without missing a beat looked Webb directly in the eye saying, "Now Mr. Webb, would you like to tell me exactly what's going on?"

"What I'm about to tell you is classified."  Webb said as he casually took a sip of his drink and began. "There is a Columbian arms dealer importing weapons into this country which are being funneled to terrorist organizations."  Looking at Gunny he continued, "I need you to go in and make the deal so that we can get him."  

"Why not use operatives?" Gunny asked.

"I checked into your activities as sheriff in New Mexico.  You worked a lot with DEA and did some undercover work.  I need that expertise.  And the fact that you speak Spanish is an added bonus." Webb replied.

"What do I have to do with any of this?" Isabella asked.

"I talked to the Admiral this morning.  He's agreed to lend you out with Galindez."  Webb replied.  

"Tell me Mr. Webb, why on earth do I need to play his wife?" Isabella asked.

"Because there is a gala at the Columbian embassy on Friday night and he needs to be there with a beautiful woman as his wife." Webb spoke soothingly to her.

"And there are no beautiful operatives?"  She asked him as if he were a five year old.

"Yes, there are."  Webb continued patiently. "However, when I saw the two of you together this morning, the chemistry was perfect.  You'll challenge each other and I need that kind of spark."  

Before either of them had a chance to continue he handed them their identification, "Mr. Michael Posada and Mrs.  Serena Posada.  You'll both be living in Isabella's apartment."  

"I tried to get you a neutral apartment but the Director put his foot down.  It's only for three months.  I'll be out of town until the gala but I'll be in touch.  I suggest you two get to know each other."  Webb advised them. Before they had a chance to complain, Webb left. 

Isabella and Victor just stared after him.  Neither of them spoke for several minutes.  Finally, Isabella broke the silence.  

"I guess we should go get you some clothes if you're moving in with me."  Isabella said as she got up to leave and turned to look at him.  He hadn't moved.  "Suck it up Marine.  We have a job to do."  

She turned and walked out the door to her car and waited for him to follow.  He walked up to her window and she gave him directions to her apartment and her cell phone number in case he got lost.  

"I'll see you at home honey."  Isabella said just to bait him.  She closed the window of her Durango and left him once again with his mouth hanging open.

**Isabella's Apartment**

Two hours later Isabella was in the guest room putting the new comforter on the bed.  She had planned to use the one she had in San Diego but the memories were too raw.  She sat on the edge of the bed and closed her eyes.  _I was so happy to have that brand new comforter.  It completed the master bedroom.  That was supposed to be my life.  Then the phone call came from Brian's mom.  His plane had been shot down during a routine flight over __Afghanistan__.  She took her wedding dress out of the closet and cried until she fell asleep curled up holding the dress in her arms.  _

As a single tear slid down her face and a knock at the door brought her out of her nightmare.  Mechanically she got up to answer it.  Gunny was about to complain about her taking so long but he looked into her eyes and saw a pain he remembered a little too sharply.  She lost someone just as he lost Fareeza.  He reached out to touch her arm and she jumped.  

"Gunny, please come in."  Isabella said. He brought in his bag and dropped it on the living room floor.  He was not totally out of his element with a highly emotional female.  After all he had four sisters.  But with his sisters he could put his arms around them and make everything alright.  He ached to put his arms around Isabella.  He wasn't sure why but he was positive she would run.  Isabella looked up at him and saw the questions in his eyes but she wasn't ready to answer them just then.  "

Why don't you bring your bag into the guest room?  I just finished making the bed for you."  She stated and Gunny followed her into the spacious room and set his bag on the bed.  

Isabella was telling him where the extra blankets and towels were if he needed them.  She motioned for him to follow and she showed him where her office was in case he needed a computer.  Continuing the tour she pointed out her room, the guest bathroom and the kitchen.  As she walked she thought _this apartment is normally so big.  His presence takes up so much space._  In the kitchen Gunny finally broke his silence.  

"Isabella, have you eaten?  I don't know about you but I'm starved."  Gunny stated.

"I haven't been to the store so all I have is Top Ramen, cranberry juice and a couple bottles of wine right now." Isabella replied.

"Why don't I order a pizza and you open a bottle of wine.  This has been a long day and I think we could both use another drink after that bomb Webb dropped on us."  Gunny said. 

Isabella silently thanked him for asking no questions.  Maybe they would be able to work together.  

"It's a deal."  She grinned up at him, "And if we're going to be married, you should call me Bella.  All my friends use my nickname."  

"Bella it is then" Gunny got a very strange feeling in the pit of his stomach.  It was one he hadn't felt in months.  She handed him the number of the pizza place and opened the wine.  

By the time the pizza arrived they were talking easily.  They finished both bottles of wine.  Bella was thankful for that.  Maybe it would keep the nightmares away.  She may be able to work with him but she hated to show weakness.  She didn't want him hearing her if she called out in her sleep.  They said a quick goodnight and decided to carpool to work the following morning. 

"How are we going to explain coming in together and not biting each other's head off?"  Gunny asked before closing his door. 

"You're a Marine.  Improvise!"  She grinned back at him. 

He laughed as he watched her close her door.  Lying down on the bed he thought _Victor, she's dangerous.  She could get close.  You don't want to go through that again.  _He fell asleep with the image of her dressed for bed in his mind.  It brought an involuntary smile to his lips.  Thanks to the wine they both slept deeply through the night.

**Jen's Apartment**

Jen was sitting in front of her computer talking to Jason.

_I'm sure of it now.  There's something going on between Gunny and Isabella.  I was walking out of McMurphy's and saw them sitting in a corner booth.  They both had intense and uncomfortable looks on their faces._

_But Jen how can you be sure of what's going on?  And what were you doing at McMurphy's by yourself?_

_I can't but I'm planning on finding out.  I went out to dinner because I didn't feel like cooking.  Tell me what's going on with you._

_Well, I have good news.  We're coming into port in six weeks.  We'll be in __Yokosuka__, __Japan__.  We can get married in the chapel on the base.  Can you get everything ready in time?_

Jen was dancing around her room.  _Jason, I could be there in two days if that's what it took for us to get married.  Do you need me to bring anything special? _

_Yes, please bring my dress uniform.  Honey, I have to go.  I love you._

_I love you too Jason.  I'll be counting the days._

They signed off and Jen wondered if Isabella could go with her to be her maid of honor.  She didn't have many friends in Washington and didn't feel close enough to Colonel MacKenzie or Lieutenant Sims-Roberts to ask them.  She knew it was late but hoped Isabella would forgive her for calling.  She dialed Isabella's number and got a strange response.  

"Galindez" Gunny answered before he remembered where he was.  

"Gunny?" Jen said in a completely bewildered voice.   "I'm sorry.  I must have dialed wrong.  Isabella's phone number must be very similar to yours."  

"It's fine Coates.  Tell Tiner I said hello when you talk to him next." Gunny replied.

"I will.  Go back to sleep Gunny.  I'll talk to you tomorrow." Jen said.

Gunny hung up the phone and wanted to kick himself.  The phone rang again but this time Isabella picked it up on the second ring.

"Hello" she said sleepily.

"Bella I'm sorry to call you so late but I have great news.  And the weirdest thing just happened.  I dialed your number and Gunny answered.  Your numbers must be really similar." Jen stated.  

"What did he say?" Bella's eyes were suddenly big as saucers.  

"Nothing, just that I must have dialed wrong.  Anyway, I just talked to Jason and what are you doing in six weeks?  Do you want to go to Japan?" Jen asked.

"What's in Japan?" Bella yawned

"Jason will be in port and we're getting married.  I don't have many friends in DC and I was wondering if you would consider being my maid of honor." Jen bubbled.

Bella's initial instinct was to say no.  It might have been too hard for her watching someone else get married.  But she found herself saying, "I would love to Jen.  I've never been to Japan."

"You're wonderful."  Jen thanked her profusely, "I'll let you get back to sleep and I'll see you tomorrow."

After hanging up Bella got up and opened her bedroom door to find Gunny about to knock on the other side.

"I'm sorry I answered the phone.  It was a reflex." Gunny offered.

"It's ok.  She thought she had the wrong number.  I'm going to go get some warm milk so I can go back to bed.  Do you want some?" Isabella asked. 

Gunny was trying hard not to stare at her legs.  She was wearing pajamas with shorts and a spaghetti strap tank top.  Her hair was messy and her eyes were heavily lidded.  _It looks like she just had great sex.  She should be having great sex with me.  Where did that come from?  Gunny thought._

"Gunny, hello," Isabella said,

"Oh sorry, yes warm milk would be great." He stammered

Little did he know, but how she looked went perfectly with what she was dreaming.  She had been dreaming of him but would rather die than have him know.  They shared mugs of warm milk and went back to bed, both hoping they would sleep without dreaming of each other.  They would have no such luck. 


	4. The Gala

**THE GALA**

================================================================================================================================

**JAG Headquarters**

Gunny and Bella drove in together but entered separately so they wouldn't have to answer any questions.  Once in the office, they worked together seamlessly.  Having the knack to read each other's thoughts would be a bonus in this operation.  

Gunny's phone rang and Webb said without preamble, "Do you need anything for tonight?" 

Gunny replied, "No, we're all set."

Bella looked at him and mouthed "Webb?"  He nodded his reply.  She scribbled a note asking if Webb would be at the gala that night.  

Gunny asked and Webb's reply was "One never knows where I might show up."  Before hanging up Webb told Gunny they would be meeting Pedro Medina and to be careful because he was dangerous.

They spent the rest of the day working on various JAG duties.  They tried to make sure everything was done in advance since they weren't sure how long they might be gone. Leaving JAG early they slipped into Gunny's Jeep.  They hadn't counted on Coates looking out the window and seeing them leave together.  

_Jason, are you there?_

Jen got no answer so she e-mailed him a message.  _I just saw Gunny and Isabella leave work early.  They both got into his car.  I wonder why they're hiding their relationship.  What do you think?_

She went back to what she was working on for the Admiral and she got a reply from Jason.

_Jen, I only have a minute to reply.  I can only say that Gunny hasn't been in a relationship in some time.  He lost someone very close to him.  I wouldn't try to find out from him though.  Last time I asked about a girl I thought he liked, he nearly bit my head off.  If you do find out anything let me know.  Love you, Jason._

Jen sighed.  She wasn't afraid of Gunny but she agreed with Jason.  He wasn't the one to pump for information.  She and Bella needed a girl's night out.  She picked up the phone and called Bella's apartment.

"Hello" Bella answered out of breath.

"Bella, it's Jen.  Did I catch you at a bad time?" Jen asked.

"No, I was just getting out of the shower.  What's up?" Bella replied.

Bella had to shush Gunny because he was talking in the background and she was afraid Jen was going to hear him.  

"I was wondering if you wanted to grab some dinner and go look at dresses for the wedding with me tonight." Jen asked.

Bella bit her bottom lip; a habit she had when she was nervous.  Gunny's eyes were drawn to her lips but it had nothing to do with her being nervous.  He had to leave the room because he was having some involuntary reactions of his own.

"Jen, could we go tomorrow night?  I have something I have to take care of tonight and I'm not sure when I'll be finished.  I wouldn't want to keep you waiting." Bella stated.

Jen could hear the hesitation in her voice but decided not to push just then.  "Sure, we can go tomorrow.  I'll see you in the morning."

Bella hung up and leaned back against the wall letting out a sigh.  _This is going to be harder than I thought.  She looked down at the bathrobe she'd thrown on and realized how loosely it was belted.  She was horrified that Gunny had seen her that way.  She had no reason to worry.  Gunny was perfectly happy with what he saw.  She headed back to her room to put on her make-up and do her hair.  _

She slipped on her dress and found Gunny in the living room.  "Victor, could you please finish zipping me up?  I can't quite reach."

Gunny had to remind himself to breathe.  She looked amazing in a red floor-length, strapless, A-line gown.  Her hair was swept up into a cascade of curls from the crown of her head leaving a few strands loose around her face.  She accented the gown with a diamond tennis bracelet, teardrop diamonds on her ears with the matching teardrop necklace.  The last piece was a two-carat, emerald cut diamond and platinum wedding band on loan from Clayton Webb.  As he zipped up her dress his hand brushed her skin and left it flaming.  

"Thank you.  You look great in that tux."  Bella said and turned around. Gunny beamed.  He was wearing a classic tux and it fit him perfectly.  Bella thought _I love to see a man who wears a tux well. _

"Mrs. Posada, are you ready to go?"_ Gunny asked._

"As ready as I'll ever be." She answered.

She picked up her evening bag and took the arm Gunny offered.  Webb arranged for a limo to drive them to and from the embassy.  The driver was an operative who was armed and connected by radio to carefully placed bugs inside the embassy.  Gunny helped Bella into the car and took a deep breath.  _Webb owes me big for this one. Or is it I that owe him?  _

**Columbian Embassy: ****Washington********DC******

The embassy was very posh and decorated beautifully.  Isabella was in her element.  Growing up in this type of environment gave her the perfect background for this assignment.  Gunny didn't look quite as relaxed.  

Isabella slipped her arm through his saying, "Take a deep breath and relax.  We're supposed to look like we're in love and having fun."

Gunny would not be able to fully relax because his senses were heightened by his Marine training.  His eyes scanned the room looking for an escape route should it become necessary.  He felt responsible for Bella and didn't want to see anything happen to her.  He continued looking and his eyes found Webb's who raised his glass subtly in acknowledgement.  He looked at Bella who smiled brilliantly.  

"Victor, Pedro Medina is walking this way.  I do believe this is our cue." Bella said.

Pedro Medina was a formidable looking man.  Standing just over six feet tall, he had silver hair and piercing blue eyes.  He was accompanied by his bodyguard who stood a few steps behind him.  

Addressing Gunny he said, "Senor Posada, welcome to our embassy.  I've heard much about you.  Who is this beautiful woman on your arm?"  

"Senor Medina, this is my wife Serena."  Gunny replied smoothly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Senora Medina."  Medina lifted her hand to his lips kissing the back.

"Encantada," Isabella returned. 

"Would you do me the honor of a dance?" Medina asked. 

"Of course Ambassador," Isabella smiled brilliantly,

Gunny unwillingly let her go but never took his eyes off of her.  The Ambassador and Bella moved gracefully around the dance floor.

"How long have you been married to Miguel?"  The Ambassador asked politely.  Bella mentally pulled up the dossier Webb gave her.  

"Just over two years."  Bella replied. 

"I lost my wife nearly two years ago.  It was an unfortunate accident.  I miss her every day." The Ambassador sighed heavily.

Bella tried not to stiffen in his arms but when the Ambassador spoke of his wife, it gave her chills.  _Just how much of an accident was it? Bella wondered. _ The song came to an end and the Ambassador escorted Bella back to Gunny. 

"You are a very lucky man Senor Posada.  Always cherish and protect what is yours." Medina said.  There was an unmistakable warning in that statement but Gunny kept his emotions in perfect control.  

Before he could speak the Ambassador excused himself and Gunny led Bella to the dance floor.  Gunny slid his hand protectively on the small of Bella's back and took her hand in his.  His brow was furrowed and Bella reached up to brush her hand across his cheek.  It was meant to calm him but only fanned the flames of desire more.  

"Victor, we are being watched from all over this room." Bella said. 

The meaning was clear to him.  He needed to act more like a loving husband.  He took a deep breath and lowered his head kissing Bella, proving to all that he was in love with his "wife".  While the kiss was brief, it stole Bella's breath.  

"If we weren't in a room full of diplomats, I would have taken that kiss much further."  Gunny pulled her close and murmured into her ear causing Bella to shiver in his arms.  The prospect of more was both thrilling and terrifying.  This was the first man since Brian to make her feel anything.  Finishing their dance they made their way to the fireplace.  Gunny grabbed two glasses of champagne from a passing waiter and handed one to Bella.  

"Are you alright?" Her face was flushed and Gunny was immediately concerned.  

_Am I alright?  He kisses me and then drops a bomb like that and asks if I'm alright._

"I'm fine.  I'm just a little warm.  Could we go outside for a minute?" Bella replied.

Gunny took her hand and led her onto the terrace.  Their exit from the room did not go unnoticed by Pedro Medina or Clayton Webb.  

"You were very good in there.  You even had me believing you for a minute." Bella said once they were on the terrace.

"What's not to believe?" Gunny looked at her seriously.

"That you would take the kiss further given the opportunity," Bella returned

"Oh that was not act."  Gunny smiled confidently, "I fully intend to take it further when the timing is right."  

_Exactly when did I lose control of this situation? Bella thought._

The air was crackling with desire but they were interrupted by Senor Medina's assistant.  

"Perdon, Senor Medina wishes to speak with Senor Posada in his office."  The assistant said.

"Please tell Senor Medina that I will be with him as soon as I've escorted my wife back inside."  Gunny replied.

The man nodded and disappeared back into the ballroom.  

"I don't want to leave you alone in there." Gunny whispered to Bella as they entered the ballroom.  

Bella gave him a look that could stop any man in his tracks.  

"I can take care of myself.  Go and find out what you have to.  I'll be waiting when you get back." Bella smiled.

It was Gunny's turn to shiver.  The image of her waiting for him would have brought a blush to her face.  

He forced the thought out of her mind as he was approached by Clayton Webb.  

"Mr. Posada, how nice to see you again," Webb said as Gunny looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Steve Patterson, we met at your sister's wedding last year."  

"Mr. Patterson, I apologize for not remembering you."  Gunny extended his hand, "I have to speak with someone privately for a moment.  Could you possibly keep my wife company while I'm gone?"  

"It would be my pleasure."  Webb smiled.

Senor Medina's assistant was waiting at the entrance to the ballroom to take Gunny to his boss.  

"What have you heard tonight?"  Webb asked Bella abruptly.

"I'd love to dance Mr. Patterson."  Smiling Bella replied. He led her to the dance floor and she continued, "I danced with Mr. Medina and got a very cold feeling from him.  He spoke of an unfortunate accident with his wife.  Do you know what happened to her?"  

"He had her killed for helping someone he thought was trying to infiltrate his empire."  Webb told her grimly.

"He gave Gunny what sounded like a warning.  Bella said, "He told Gunny to always cherish and protect what is yours.  Is he going to be okay alone with Senor Medina?"

"I hope so."  Webb sighed, "I don't want to have to go in there and get him."

**Medina****'s Office**

Inside Senor Medina's office Gunny was patted down in a weapon's check.  Senor Medina offered him a seat.  

"I apologize for the search.  However, a man in my position can never be too careful." Medina stated.

"I understand Senor Medina." Gunny replied easily.

Medina offered Gunny a cigar.  Gunny accepted it and asked, "Is there a particular reason you asked to see me Senor?"

Senor Medina waited several seconds before answering.  "I have a proposition for you Senor Posada.  I checked your background and feel that we could have a mutually beneficial partnership."  

"What did you have in mind Senor?" Gunny responded.

"I am in the import/export business." Medina said choosing his words carefully, "You own several planes.  I would like to use your planes to further my business."

"And what are you offering in return for the use of my planes?" Gunny asked.

"You are already a wealthy man, with a beautiful wife and a thriving business of your own."  Medina told Gunny, "I could add several million dollars to your already substantial fortune."  

At the mention of the word wife, Gunny's senses went on full alert.  Medina continued, "I see hesitation in your eyes.  Perhaps you would like to sleep on it.  We'll have lunch tomorrow and you can give me your decision."  

Gunny knew that anything he agreed to would have to go through Webb but there was no time to get an answer.  "I see no need to wait until tomorrow Senor Medina.  This is a win-win situation." Gunny answered.  

Senor Medina stood and extended Gunny his hand and said, "Good.  I'll be in touch about when I will need one of your planes.  Now I have neglected my guests long enough and your wife will be waiting for you.   We will speak again soon."  

Gunny followed him out of the room and back to the ballroom where Webb and Bella were deep in conversation.  "Mr. Patterson, it's late and I need to get Serena home."  Gunny said as he approached them. "If you will be in town for a few days, we would love to have you over to dinner at our home."  

"I will be here for two more days.  How is tomorrow night for you?" Webb said.

"Perfect" Bella answered with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.  

Webb and Gunny shook hands speaking with their eyes.  _I'll fill you in at dinner tomorrow.  _

"Until tomorrow then" Webb said shaking Bella's hand.  

Gunny and Bella said goodnight to the Ambassador and made their exit.  In the limo they finally relaxed. "I feel like I've been holding my breath all night waiting for a disaster to happen."  Bella said as she exhaled. Gunny squeezed her hand supportively.  They rode home in silence.  

Once inside Gunny looked at Bella. 

"I think opportunity has just presented itself."  He took Bella into his arms and kissed her gently, deepening the pressure slowly.  Involuntarily Bella put her arms around his neck.  He slid his hands down her sides to her waist and bent down to kiss one of her exposed shoulders.  Her skin was on fire.  She helped him out of his jacket and his fingers were working on her zipper when the phone rang.  

"Don't answer it."  Gunny said.

S_aved by the bell, _Bella thought_.  _"I have to.  It might be Webb."  She replied.

"Did Gunny find out anything?"  Webb asked.

"You'll have to ask him yourself."  Bella responded.

She handed Gunny the phone and disappeared into her bedroom.  She closed the door and sagged against it.  She could hear Gunny talking to Webb in clipped tones.  They only spoke for a short time and she heard footsteps coming toward her door.  

Her mind was screaming, _No, I'm not ready.  Her body was saying something else entirely.  Gunny raised his hand to knock but pulled it back.  He wasn't going to push.  He knew where they were going but he was going to let her set the pace for how long it would take to get there.  Once Bella heard the door to the guest room close, she let out the breath she was holding.  She wanted him.  That was not in question.  She was terrified to get involved with another man who could end up in the line of fire.  After a hot shower she crawled into bed.  Gunny was lying in bed staring at the ceiling.  Neither one would get much sleep that night._


	5. Dinner and A Movie

**DINNER AND A MOVIE**

================================================================================================================================

**Bella's Apartment**

A phone call from Webb woke Bella.  He told her that now that the connection had been made with Medina, she and Gunny would not be able to go into work at JAG in case they were being watched.  Webb reported that he'd already spoken with the Admiral who would take care of any questions at the office.  Gunny and Bella spent the day doing various errands.  

"Why don't we order in and rent a movie tonight?" Gunny suggested.

"Sounds good to me, do you want to go to the video store or do you want me to go?" Bella asked.

"I'll go get the movie and I'll pick up a bottle of wine.  If it's okay with you, I'd like Chinese tonight" Gunny answered.

"Chinese sounds good.  Try not to get something gory." Bella requested.

Gunny left the apartment and headed to the video store around the corner.  He was looking through romantic comedies when he heard a voice behind him.

"Gunny?" the voice called out.

"Coates, how are you?" Gunny answered.

"I'm good thanks.  I talked to Jason and he said to make sure to say hello and he'd love to hear from you if you get a chance to email him" Jen replied.

"I'll try to email him tonight" Gunny said, trying not to fidget.

"Gunny, you wouldn't happen to have seen Isabella would you?  She's been out of the office and is TDY for a few weeks after she just got there." Jen pressed a little seeing if she could get anything out of him.

"Why would I have seen her?" Gunny said just a shade too defensively.

"No reason.  Since you two were working together the other day, I thought you might have run into her."  Changing the subject Jen continued. "Are you looking for a good romantic comedy?  I would have pictured you more of an action movie type."

"Normally that's true but tonight I felt like a change, any suggestions?" Gunny asked politely.

"I really liked '40 Days and 40 Nights'" Jen said pointing it out.

"Thanks Coates.  I need to get going but thanks for your help" Gunny said looking at his watch.

"No problem Gunny.  I'll see you later." Jen said watching him go.  

_He was awfully defensive when I asked him about Bella.  I wonder what the two of them are hiding.  Jen thought._

Gunny stopped for a bottle of wine and arrived back at the apartment to find Bella sitting on the floor surrounded by a big pile of pillows.  

"I felt like having a picnic and it's too late to go to the park so I thought we'd eat and watch the movie down here" she said innocently.

_Good Lord it would be easy to lean her back against those pillows and show her what I'd like to do with her.  Gunny thought uncomfortably._

"What did you get?" Bella asked walking over to him.

"I ran into Coates and she suggested this movie." Gunny said holding up the box.

"Oh, it's funny." Bella said laughing.

"You've seen it already?" Gunny asked a little disappointed.

"Yes, but it's great so I don't mind seeing it again.  Hand me the wine and I'll put it in the freezer until dinner gets here" Bella offered.  

They sat next to each other on the floor watching TV.  Gunny kept stealing glances of her while she wasn't looking.  Little did he know she was doing just as much looking as he was.

_She smells so good.  Gunny thought._

_His body is so warm.  I can feel the heat just sitting next to him. Bella thought._

Both were surprised out of their daydreams by the doorbell.  Gunny got up and answered it.  He paid the delivery guy and brought the food back to the floor.  

"Are we expecting company or are we going to be snowed in?" Gunny asked looking at all the food she'd ordered.

"I wasn't sure what you like so I ordered a variety.  We can always eat leftovers" she replied.

Gunny got the wine out of the freezer and settled in next to Bella on the floor. Both hungrier than they thought they ate in companionable silence.  When they were finished, Gunny cleaned up the mess and returned to the living room.  Bella was lying against the pillows watching the movie.  Gunny stood admiring the view.

_She looks so cute in those overalls.  But she'd look so much better out of them.  Patience Victor.  He counseled himself._

Bella restarted the movie and tried not to notice how close Gunny was sitting.  Not much later she started to get cold.  She got up to go get a sweatshirt.

"Where are you going?" Gunny asked.

"I'm cold.  I'm going to get a sweatshirt" Bella answered.

"Come back here.  I have a better idea" Gunny returned offering her his hand.

Bella froze where she was standing.  Every nerve in her body was screaming for his touch but her head was warning her to be careful.  Before she could talk herself out of it, she took his hand and came back to the floor.  She sat between his legs and he put his arms around her.  Leaning back against his chest she tried to be calm.  His arms were warm around her and she was able to relax after a few minutes.  She could feel his heartbeat.  It was racing at first but slowed down as he relaxed.  They watched the movie and when it was over, neither one wanted to move.  Gunny reached for the remote control and changed the channel to an easy listening music channel.  He sat up a little and turned Bella's face toward his.  He touched his lips to hers lightly.  He waited for her to resist but when she didn't he continued kissing her.  He turned her around so she was sitting in his lap and could put her arms around his neck.  

"If this isn't what you want, say so now because I don't think I can stop again." Gunny said with a hitch in his breath. 

"Tonight isn't for thinking.  This is exactly what I want." She answered.

This time it was she who took the lead.  She took his face in her hands and kissed him until his head spun.  She reached down and pulled his shirt free from his jeans.  He raised his arms as she pulled it over his head.  Returning to his mouth, she ran her hands over his well defined chest causing him to moan.  He undid the buckles on her overalls and removed her tank top.  Laying her down, he slid the overalls over her hips and completely off.  He began kissing her throat and she slid her hands down to the buttons on his jeans.  Working quickly she removed his jeans and ran her hands down his back low to his hips.  He left a trail of fiery kisses from her mouth, to her throat and down her stomach.  He undid the hook on her bra and removed it teasing her with his tongue.    He removed the last remnants of clothing between them and resuming his trail of kisses and had her writhing under him.  Bella wouldn't be able to wait much longer.  She guided him back up so that he was poised over her.  

"Now Victor" she hissed.

They created a rhythm all their own and before long they were both cresting on a wave of pleasure so intense that they both felt like they were flying.  Coming back down to earth Gunny held Bella close.  He pulled the blanket off the couch and covered them.  Neither of them could have moved at that moment even if the building was on fire.  Words were unnecessary as they fell asleep in each other's arms.  Neither knew what the next day or the future would bring but this night together was perfect.


	6. Breakfast and Girl Talk

**BREAKFAST AND GIRL TALK**

================================================================================================================================

**Isabella's Apartment: The following morning**

Gunny awoke before Isabella.  She was sleeping peacefully and had a very contented smile on her face.  Sometime during the night they'd made it into the bedroom and made love again.  Gunny slid quietly out of bed and headed for the kitchen, stopping in the guest room to put on a pair of sweats.  He looked around the kitchen and found all the ingredients for pancakes.  He started a pot of coffee and found himself humming as he made breakfast.  The smell of breakfast woke Isabella.  She stretched and smiled.  She hopped out of bed and headed to brush her teeth.  She slipped on her bathrobe and followed the smells to the kitchen.  She stood in the doorway simply staring at Gunny.  His sweats were slung low on his hips and he was shirtless.  Even seeing the muscles in his back were causing a hitch in Isabella's breath.  He could feel her standing behind him.

"Good morning Bella" he said.

"Good morning Victor" she replied. 

He crossed the room and gathered her in his arms.  He tilted her chin up so he could look into her eyes.  He was searching for signs of regret and luckily found none.  He kissed her tenderly.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Very.  Breakfast smells great.  I didn't know you could cook." She answered.

"I can make a few things really well and pancakes happen to be my specialty" he returned grinning.

Isabella was reaching for plates and mugs for coffee when the phone rang.  Isabella picked it up. 

"Webb?" Gunny whispered?

"No, Coates" Isabella mouthed back.

"Hi Jen.  How are you?" Bella asked.

"I'm good.  Since it's Saturday and neither of us has to go in today, would you like to go shopping for dresses and have lunch?  I love chatting on-line with Jason but I'm dying for some girl talk." Jen told her.

"Today is a perfect day for shopping.  I'll pick you up in an hour and a half." Isabella responded.

"Oh, Bella.  Would you please tell Gunny to email Jason today?  Jason wants to ask him something." Jen said innocently.

"Sure, I'll tell him before I leave." Isabella said before she could stop herself.

"Is he there?" Jen probed.

"Um, well, yes" Bella stammered.

"Well I'll let you go then.  See you soon." Jen said trying not to laugh.

"Bye Jen" Isabella answered looking at Gunny.

Isabella was worried but thought that if they were supposed to be married it wouldn't hurt to have someone close to them know they were together.  

Her mind began racing.

_Does he think we're together?  Does he want us to be together?  Was it just about last night?_

As if reading her thoughts Gunny wanted to reassure her.  He took her into his arms.

"Bella, I hope that last night was the beginning of something special for us.  From the moment I laid eyes on you I haven't been able to get keep you out of my thoughts. Why are you laughing?" 

"Victor, the first time you laid eyes on me you looked like you wanted me to be as far away from you as I could get." Bella responded.

"What are you going to tell Coates?" Gunny asked with concern in his voice.

"I'm going to stick as close to the truth as I can.  We've been working together on a project for the Admiral and spending so much time together made us want to be more than friends.  And if Tiner asks, you should tell him the same thing." Bella answered sensibly.

Gunny smiled and kissed the tip of her nose.  Watching her stand there reasoning out what happened between them was adorable.  And suddenly he felt like he was sucker-punched in the stomach.  He was falling in love with her.  It didn't matter that they'd only known each other a few weeks.  This was the woman for him.  But he sensed the hesitation.  Who or whatever hurt her in the past was still haunting her.  

_I'll wait.  She'll tell me when she's ready. Gunny thought._

"You'd better get in the shower so you can go meet Coates." Gunny advised.

"Want to join me?" Isabella asked coyly.

"Sweetheart, if I join you, neither one of us is leaving this apartment today." Gunny laughed.

He sent her off to the shower while he cleaned up the kitchen.  Forty five minutes later Isabella was walking out the door and Gunny was sitting down to email Tiner.

Gunny turned on the computer and just as he was about to start an email, he received an instant message.

_Gunny, is that you?_

_Yeah, Tiner.__  It's me.  How's life on the Seahawk?_

_It's good.  I'm learning a lot from Lt. Nevin but he keeps me very busy.  How are you and what are you doing now that you're back from __Afghanistan__?_

_I'm fine.  I'm working on a project for Admiral Chegwidden and when that's over I may go back to JAG on a permanent basis._

_So this project you're working on, is it something you can talk about?_

_No, it's classified Tiner._

_Are you working alone or did he assign you a partner?  You and Commander Rabb seem to work well together._

_Why the third degree Tiner?  Wait…you've been talking to Coates haven't you?_

_Of course, I talk to Jen everyday.  Speaking of which, she and I are engaged.  We're getting married in about five weeks in _Yokosuka___ when I'm in port.  I was wondering if you'd consider being my best man?_

_Congratulations Tiner.  I'd be happy to be your best man.  I've never been to __Japan__._

_Great!  Jen's maid of honor is someone she works with at JAG.  I think her name is Isabella._

_Isabella Santini?_

_Yeah, that's it.  Do you know her?_

Gunny laughed out loud as he typed his response.  _We've met._

Tiner was laughing too.  He'd already talked to Jen that morning and knew that Gunny was at Bella's house.  _Jen will give you all the details.  I have to go now but I'll see you in five weeks.  Thanks Gunny.  You standing up with me means a lot to me. _

Tiner signed off leaving Gunny thinking about a trip to Japan.  He got dressed and headed out for a very long run.

Jen and Isabella drove to David's Bridal in Rockville.  Jen had seen a dress on line and wanted to see if they had it in the store.  They walked in and Bella found them a consultant.  She took charge easily.  

"Bella, you act like you've done this before" Jen commented.

"I have" Bella answered flatly.

They waited patiently for the consultant to bring out the gown Jen requested.

"Here is the gown you are looking for.  And luckily we happened to have your size on hand" the consultant said brightly.

Jen tried on the gown which fit her perfectly.  It was beautiful in its simplicity.  The gown was sleeveless with a v-neck and a floor-length hem.  For her hair, Jen picked a simple headband embellished with small flowers and seed-pearls.  She didn't even want a veil to go with it.  Isabella instructed the consultant to hold Jen's dress until they were ready to leave.  She discretely gave the woman her credit card.

"I'll deal with telling her that I'm paying for it after we find my dress" Isabella told the consultant. 

 Their next mission was to find a dress for Isabella.   They browsed through the racks searching for a dress that would compliment Jen's.

"Jen, is there a particular color you want me to wear?" Bella asked absently.

"I think a pastel color would look good on you." Jen responded.

As she was speaking she came upon the perfect dress for Bella.  It was a chiffon dress with a hemline that fell to the floor in back and inches above the ankle in front.  It had spaghetti straps and a ruffle neckline.  Jen held it up for Bella to look at.

"I love it" they said at the same time. 

"Gunny's eyes will pop out of his head when he sees you in this dress" Jen teased.

"I hope so" Bella replied without hesitation.

"Bella, is there something you want to tell me?" Jen asked.

"Yes, but let's wait until we're sitting down at lunch and we have time to talk" Bella said.

The found the consultant they'd been working with and gave her the dress while they headed for the counter.   Jen was looking in her purse for her wallet while the clerk handed Bella the slip to sign.

"Wait, Bella.  What are you doing?" Jen demanded

"Consider it my wedding gift" Bella said easily.

"Thank you so much" Jen said hugging her.

"You're welcome. Now, let's go get some lunch.  I'm starving" Bella answered. 

They found a small Italian restaurant and ordered a bottle of wine as soon as they sat down. 

"O.K. Bella, spill it.  What's going on with you and Gunny" Jen said without preamble.

"Well, we've been spending so much time working together that it just happened.  Victor kissed me one night and it was like someone lit a fire in me that I thought had gone out for good."  Bella said with a sigh.

Jen looked a little confused so Bella told her about Brian.

"I was engaged before I came here.  My fiancé, Brian was shot down over Afghanistan two weeks before our wedding.  A part of me died with him and I was sure I wasn't going to fall in love again.  And even if I did, it wasn't going to be with someone in the military who could be in the line of fire again.  Then Victor happened.  Your original description of him was dead-on.  I've been lucky enough to see him smile and it makes my heart sing.  I'm not sure where this is going but I know that I love spending time with him."  

"Bella, I had no idea.  I'm so sorry you had to go through all that" Jen said sympathetically.

"Thanks Jen.  I'm glad we've become friends" Jen told her.

They spent the rest of lunch talking about wedding plans and Jen's history with JAG.  When she spoke of Jason, her eyes lit up.  By the time Bella had a list of everything necessary to make Jen's wedding happen.  Bella's cell phone rang.

"Hello" Bella answered.

"It's Webb.  You need to get home now.  You and Galindez have a dinner engagement with Pedro Medina."

"Of course Victor, I'll be there in about half an hour" Bella lied smoothly.

Hanging up Bella told Jen that she had to meet Victor.

"I had a great time today.  Let's do it again soon Jen" Bella said

"Me too, have fun with Victor tonight" Jen said winking.

They walked to their cars and said good bye.  Jen sped home and walked in the door.

"Welcome home honey.  It's show-time" Victor said.


	7. Get It Done

**GET IT DONE**

===============================================================================================================================

**Jefferson Hotel: ****Washington********D.C.****  
**Gunny and Isabella slipped into their assumed identities and walked into the Jefferson for their dinner with Pedro Medina. Passing the bar Bella turned slightly and noticed Webb sitting alone at a table. It made her feel somehow better knowing that he was there; that she and Victor weren't in this alone. What she didn't know was that Gunny was wearing the tiniest of wires inside his belt buckle. As soon as they were in the elevator Webb headed to the van parked across the street to listen in on the meeting.

  
After a brief knock on the door Gunny and Bella were admitted into the sumptuous suite. Gunny was patted down and Bella's purse was searched before they were shown into the dining room. Medina was dressed casually. He wore a cornflower blue button down shirt and grey slacks. Gunny was dressed similarly in navy slacks and a white shirt. 

  
"Senor Posada. How nice to see you again. And Senora Posada, you're looking even more radiant than at the gala. Married life certainly agrees with you" Medina said kissing both of her cheeks.  The man made her skin crawl but she pasted on her brightest smile in response.  
  


"May I get you a drink" Senor Medina offered.  
  


"Corona please" Gunny asked.  
  


"I'd like a vodka martini" Bella said.  
  


Medina motioned to his assistant, Daniel, who left to get the drinks.   
  


"I hope you don't mind but I took the liberty of ordering dinner for us all" Medina said.  
  


"I'm sure it will be wonderful" Bella returned.  
  


They sat chatting about events around town and the gala from the previous week. A short time later dinner was served. They feasted on a Caesar salad, Filet Mignon with asparagus for dinner and Crème Brule for dessert. Medina excused himself to make a phone call while Gunny and Bella were having cappuccino.  
The voice on the other end of the phone relayed the message.  
  


"Everything is in place. We can proceed according to schedule."  
  


"Good. I have the help I need here in Washington. Meet me at the airfield at 11:30 tonight" Medina instructed.  
  


"I'll be there with the shipment" the disembodied voice answered.  
  


Medina hung up and returned to the living room. Bella noticed impatience in Medina's eyes.  
  


"Would you excuse me for a moment?" she asked politely.  
  


"Of course" Medina answered  
  


Bella headed toward the bathroom knowing that Gunny and Medina would set up a meeting time and place.  
  


"Senor Posada, my associate has the shipment I need in place and ready to go. He will be waiting at your airfield tonight at 11:30. Please meet me there so we can finalize instructions with your pilot" Medina requested.  
  


"I'll be there" Gunny promised.  
  


"What about your wife?" Medina questioned.  
  


"She'll be asleep by then. It won't be a problem" Gunny replied.  
  


"Good, then I have some calls to make before our meeting. I'll see you in two hours" Medina said dismissively.  
  


Bella returned from the restroom looking weak.   
  


"Senor Medina, I'm terribly sorry but I'm not feeling well. Would you mind if Miguel took me home now?" Bella asked feeling queasy.  
  


"Is everything alright Senora?" Medina asked with his voice full of concern.  
  


"I'm sure I'll be fine but I need to get some rest" Bella said swooning slightly.  
  


Gunny put his arm protectively around her waist to steady her, trying to remain calm. He led her out to the car and helped her inside.  
  


"How much did you give her?" Medina questioned Daniel.  
  


"I gave her a quarter ounce in her martini and another quarter in her iced tea with dinner" Daniel responded.  
  


"Good. It will keep her out of the way" Medina said ominously.  
  


In the car Bella kept slipping in and out of consciousness. Gunny called Webb.  
  


"Webb, what did they give her? I can't keep her awake" Gunny practically yelled.  
  


"Galindez, hold it together. Is there anyone who can stay with her while you go finish this deal?" Webb asked calmly.  
  


"Gee, let me think. Her entire family is in San Diego. I'm going to go with no" Gunny said sarcastically. He thought for a moment and came up with an idea.  
  


"I'm taking her to the hospital and I'll call Coates to come stay with her. Just know that Coates will want an explanation." Gunny replied.  
  


There was a heavy sigh from Webb on the other end of the phone while he thought about bringing someone else in.  
  


"Can we trust her?" Webb demanded.  
  


"I'll give her pieces of information but no specifics. It's either that or you call off the op" Gunny said with finality.  
  


"Fine, call me when you're on your way to the airfield" Webb hung up without waiting for an answer.  
  


**Bethesda********Medical********Center**  
While Bella was being admitted and examined Gunny called Coates.  
  


"Coates, it's Gunny. I need a favor"  
  


"What do you need?" Coates asked, her voice full of concern.  
  


"I'm at Bethesda with Isabella. We were at dinner tonight and she felt sick all of a sudden. When I couldn't keep her awake I brought her in. I need you to stay with her for a few hours while I go take care of something." Gunny explained.  
  


"What could you possibly need to do that you would have to leave her?" Coates questioned.  
  


"I'll tell you when you get here." Gunny said quietly.  
  


"I'll be there as soon as I can" Jen said hanging up.  
  


Half an hour later, Coates was walking into Bella's room.  
  


"I'm sorry it took me so long to get here. I got stuck behind an accident. Now tell me what's going on?" Jen demanded.  
  


Gunny lowered his voice to barely above a whisper.  
  


"We are working on a classified op and with any luck it will be wrapped up tonight. I have to be somewhere in an hour. That's why I need you to stay with her."   
  


"I'll stay as long as you need me to. Gunny, be careful. She'll want you to come back to her safely" Jen said quietly.  
  


Gunny smiled his devastatingly handsome smile and walked out the door. Jen laughed to herself. She got to see the dimple. Gunny drove out to the airfield and waited for Medina to arrive. His cell phone vibrated.  
  


"Posada" he answered in case it was Medina  
  


"Good job" Webb said. "We're in the black van just inside the hangar. We've got you completely covered. As soon as you shake hands on the deal, we're moving in."  
  


"Got it" Gunny answered as Medina's limo pulled into the parking lot.   
  


Daniel exited the limo first, looking around to make sure everything was clear. Gunny and Medina stepped from their cars simultaneously.  
  


"Senor Posada, how is your wife?" Medina asked with concern.  
  


"She'll be fine. I think it's just the stomach flu." Gunny answered.  
  


An operative dressed as a pilot stepped out from the hangar. Medina's men immediately drew their weapons. Gunny held up his hand to stop them.  "That's my pilot".  
Medina signaled for Daniel to get the briefcase out of the limo.   
  


"It's all here, the agreed upon amount. I trust you have no need to count it" Medina remarked.  
  


"No, Senor Medina. I wouldn't offend you by counting it" Gunny answered.   
  


"Your pilot is to fly to Miami where he will refuel at my private airfield. Once he is in international airspace, Daniel will deliver this briefcase to you" Medina said laying out the plan.  
  


"Where should I meet him to pick up the briefcase?" Gunny asked.  
  


"The lobby of my hotel will be fine" Medina replied.  
  


"Then may I assume we have a deal Senor Medina" Gunny asked extending his hand. Webb's breathing quickened in the van waiting for Medina to shake on it. He had been working on bringing this guy down for a year.   
  


"We have a deal Senor Posada" Medina answered shaking hands with Gunny.   
  


In the blink of an eye, the men were surrounded by agents with guns and snipers on the roof of the hangar with high powered rifles.  
Medina and Daniel were quickly disarmed and handcuffed. Webb stepped out of the shadows and spoke to Medina.  
  


"Mr. Medina, finally we meet face to face. I wish I could say it's a pleasure"  
  


Gunny who barely held his temper in check snarled at Medina.  "What did you put in her drink?"  
  


"Something to make her sleep, no more" Medina said smugly.  
  


Not even thinking Gunny responded with pure emotion and his fist connected with Medina's jaw knocking him unconscious.  
  


"That was for what you did to Isabella" Gunny said through gritted teeth.  
  


"Wow, even my jaw hurts from seeing that punch. Of course I do have a vivid memory of your fist connecting with my jaw as well" Webb said dryly.   
  


When Gunny just glared at him Webb felt a moment of sympathy.  
  


"Go see her. I talked to Bethesda and she's going to be fine but she'll want to see you when she wakes up." Webb watched Gunny walk to his car and called out  
  


"Hey, Galindez….thank you for everything you did."  
  


Gunny broke several laws getting to Bethesda from the airfield. Jen was dozing in the chair when he walked in. Bella was asleep and very pale but she was fine. Gunny spoke to the doctor before he entered the room. He touched Jen's shoulder and woke her.  
  


"Gunny, did everything go alright?"  
  


"It went fine. How is she?"  
  


"She's going to be fine. They're releasing her tomorrow." Jen told him.  
  


He sat down on the edge of the bed and held Bella's hand. His eyes teared up and Jen laid a hand on his shoulder.   
  


"I don't know what I would have done if anything happened to her. I love her. I would have killed him if she hadn't made it" Gunny said speaking more to himself than Jen.  
  


"Gunny" Jen began gently "She needs to hear that when she's awake. It may take her awhile to get used to the idea but don't give up on her."  
  


"They're not going to try to kick me out tonight are they?" Gunny asked.  
  


"No, I already advised them that it would be unwise to try and make you go." Jen said laughing.  
  


Gunny stood up and hugged Jen.   
  


"Thank you for coming tonight and for not asking a bunch of questions. When I know what I can tell you, I'll fill you in."  
  


"No problem. But don't do anything dangerous in the next month and a half. Jason and I need you two in Japan" Coates teased.   
  


"Deal" Gunny said smiling.  
  


Jen hugged him one more time and went home.  
  


Gunny sat by the bed and took Bella's hand in his once again. He had so much to tell her.  
  


"I meant what I said before. I love you Isabella Santini. Come back to me and let me prove it."   
  


He squeezed her hand and put his head down to rest his eyes. He was asleep in seconds.  
  


Bella woke up about an hour later and found him sitting there by her bed. She smiled and reached out to stroke his hair. He woke up and hugged her tight.   
  


"Victor" she said  
  


"Yes, Bella?"   
  


"I love you too" she said. She continued. "I heard you both times you said it but I couldn't open my eyes. Jen was right. It will take me some time to get used to it but don't stop saying it"  
  


"I'll say it for the rest of your life if that's what you want" Gunny said with tears in his eyes.   
  


Bella yawned and Gunny told her to go back to sleep. They would talk more tomorrow. After all, they had their whole lives ahead of them.


	8. Coming Home

Bethesda Medical Center

The next morning the Dr. Moeller came into the room to find Gunny trying to calm down a cranky Bella.

"How are we this morning Miss Santini?" asked Dr. Moeller

"I want to go home, I'm tired of people waking me up to see if I'm sleeping and my arm feels like a pincushion" Bella complained.

"Doctor, do you know what made her so sick last night?" Gunny questioned.

Dr. Moeller looked at her chart and sighed.

"There was a mix of alcohol and Xanax in her system.  You should never mix alcohol with an anti-depressant" he advised.

"I didn't" Bella snapped. 

Realization hit her.  

"He could have killed me.  Xanax and vodka can be lethal when combined.  Where is he?" Bella fumed.

"Webb has him locked up.  He's not going anywhere for quite some time" Gunny said trying to soothe her.

"Doctor, may I please go home now?  I'm feeling much better" Bella asked sweetly changing her disposition.

Dr. Moeller scanned her chart looking for her most current lab results. 

"Your blood work came back normal this morning.  I have to sign a few of your forms and you will be released within the hour.  I advise taking it easy today and tomorrow.  You can return to full duty in two days." 

He left the room so that Bella could get dressed.  Gunny followed the doctor into the hallway.

"Doctor, she's definitely okay right? There are no residual traces of the drug?" Gunny asked.

"Her blood work is completely normal.  She's going to be just fine." Dr. Moeller told Gunny reassuringly.  

Gunny thanked the doctor and shook his hand.  Giving a silent prayer of thanks, he turned to go back into Bella's room.

"Victor, would you please zip me up?" she asked.

Gunny pulled up the zipper and put his arms around her waist holding her tightly.   

"I don't want to let you go…ever" Gunny told her seriously.

She turned to face him and held his face in her hands.  She was so overcome with emotion that she couldn't respond.  She kissed him and then put her arms around his waist holding on tightly.  For the first time since Brian's death she felt anchored.  They were still holding each other when the nurse walked in.

"Miss Santini, I'm sorry to interrupt but I have your discharge papers here.  I need your signature and you are free to go" the nurse explained.

Bella signed the form and looked at the wheelchair the nurse brought in with her.  

"Do I have to ride in that?  I can walk just fine" Bella said trying to keep the whine out of her voice.

"I'm sorry but it's hospital policy" the nurse said patiently.

Bella merely sighed and sat down.  Gunny wheeled her out the door to his truck.  Once they were both in the car Bella looked soberly at Gunny.

"Let's go home" she said.  
"That's where we're headed" Gunny responded.

"No, I don't think you understand what I mean.  I want us to be together every night.  I want us to come home to the same place.  Victor, let's live together" Bella said and held her breath waiting for his response.  He took both her hands in his.

"I would live with you in a garbage dumpster as long as we can be together.  I love you" Gunny responded.

"I love you too Victor.  Let's go curl up on the couch with a movie and hold each other" she said.

Gunny grinned, started the ignition and headed for home smiling all the way.

They arrived home and Bella decided she was starving.

"Victor, I'm hungry and craving pizza.  Will you go pick up some lunch and I'll get the movie ready?" Bella asked.

Gunny agreed to go and promised to be back soon.  After choosing a movie Bella called Jen.  
"Jen, it's Bella.  What are you doing?"

"I'm writing to Jason.  How are you feeling?" Jen asked with concern.

"I'm okay.  I don't know how much Victor told you so I'll just say that someone put Xanax in my martini last night and almost killed me." Bella responded.

"What's Xanax?" Jen asked.

"It's a heavy anti-depressant that should never be mixed with alcohol" Bella replied seriously.  

"Wow!  I'm glad you're okay.  I was really worried about you.  You were so pale and you wouldn't wake up" Jen told her.

"I thought I was dreaming at first when I heard Victor come in.  After I heard him talking I tried so hard to wake up but I just couldn't open my eyes" Bella said with a sigh.

Bella could hear Gunny's key in the door.

"Jen, I have to go.  Victor is home.  We'll have lunch this week and I'll fill you in on my news" Bella said with excitement in her voice.

They hung up and Bella went to get plates while Gunny brought everything in. 

"Bella, will you grab some champagne glasses while you're in there?" Gunny called.

She walked out into the living room with the plates and glasses to find Gunny looking for a bottle opener.  

"What are you doing?" Bella asked peering over his shoulder.  She started laughing.

"I was afraid that champagne wouldn't be good for you after last night. That's why I bought the sparkling cider.  I want to celebrate us living together and this was the next best thing to champagne." Gunny said very seriously.

"Victor Galindez, I love you." Bella told him standing on her toes to kiss him.

They settled down with lunch and toasted their new life together.  After they finished eating Bella cleaned up the mess and Gunny started the movie.  He was sitting in the corner of the couch with his right leg extended along the seat of the couch and his left foot on the floor.  Bella came in and sat in front of him leaning back into his chest.  Bella had chosen West Side Story.  She couldn't help but sing along with a few of the songs because it was one of her favorite movies.  Gunny merely laughed and held her closer.  

"Victor" Bella whispered.

"Hmmm" Gunny said in response.

"I don't feel like watching a movie anymore" she said turning to face him.

"What do you feel like doing" Gunny asked sitting up, his face the picture of innocence.

"It might be easier if I showed you" Bella said turning to face him.  She laughed when she saw his arched eyebrow.  She leaned in very close and barely brushed her lips against his.  She did the same on his neck and her warm breath made him quiver.  She returned to his mouth to kiss him again, deeper this time.  She slid her hands underneath his shirt to run her hands up his back.  He slid his hands around her waist and pulled her close to him.  He started to unbutton the top button of her shirt when the doorbell rang.

"Don't answer it" Gunny said.

The doorbell rang again.

"Maybe it's an emergency" Bella whispered.

The phone rang and Gunny picked up the cordless.

"What!" he demanded.

"Galindez, I look ridiculous standing out here in front of your door.   Would you please open it so I can come in" Webb asked patiently.

Gunny groaned and hung up the phone.  Bella looked at him quizzically as he got up and headed for the door.  She adjusted her shirt as Gunny opened the door and Webb strolled in.  

"Mr. Webb, have I ever told you that you have the worst sense of timing?" Gunny asked sounding very frustrated.

"I do apologize, Galindez, Miss Santini" Webb said looking at Bella.  He was a little embarrassed because he could see by Gunny's frustration and the Bella's flushed face that he'd interrupted something important but he was determined to say what he came to say.

"Galindez….Victor, we've had our differences.  I came to say that the company thanks you for all you and Miss Santini did to help us bring down Medina.  I could have called for that.  I wanted to thank you personally and tell you how sorry I am about the way things turned out in Afghanistan.  I respect the way you handle yourself under pressure and…" Webb trailed off unsure of how to say what he wanted to convey.

"Mr. Webb, I understand" Gunny said extending his hand.  This was the beginning of an unlikely friendship.  

"Why don't we all meet for dinner later" Bella suggested.  She felt sorry for both of them because they looked so uncomfortable.  

"I'd be happy to, Miss Santini" Webb replied.

"Clay, my friends call me Bella" she said winking.

Webb merely shook his head and waved to them as they walked out the door.  Gunny shut the door behind him and turned back to Bella.

"Now, where were we?" he asked grinning.


	9. Surprises

**SURPRISES**

===============================================================================================================================

**JAG Headquarters: Three weeks later**

Bella was standing in the bullpen talking with Coates, Mac and Harriet.  Harm and Bud were discussing a case in Bud's office.  Gunny walked in and he winked at Bella.  She turned her attention back to the conversation.

"I'm so nervous about the wedding" Jen told the girls.

"What is there to be nervous about?  You and Tiner are in love and are going to spend the rest of your lives together" Harriet stated.

"But a million things could go wrong before I even get there" Jen whined.

 Bella tried to stifle her yawn and the girls started laughing.

"Are we boring you Bella" Jen asked with a touch of hurt in her voice.

"No, not at all.  I just can't seem to wake up.  I've been sleepy all the time for about a week and a half now" Bella answered with another yawn.

They continued talking for several minutes until Mac was called away to the phone and Harriet had to go look something up for Sturgis.  Gunny walked through the door and Bella yawned again.

"Is that what's making you so tired" Jen teased.

Bella laughed but told Jen that wasn't the problem.  Bella followed Jen to her desk.  They had a few details to finalize before they left for Japan the following week.  The buzzer on Jen's desk sounded.

"Coates, get me Santini and Galindez" AJ ordered

"Aye, aye, Sir" Jen responded.

Bella went straight in while Jen located Gunny.  She and the Admiral were talking about her hospital stay when Gunny entered.  AJ instructed them to sit down and asked for a report of what happened during the op.  Gunny filled him in while Bella tried to stay awake.  AJ waited for Gunny to finish before going on to their next assignments.

"Chief, you were brought in to JAG to replace the Gunny.   However, since you work so well together I've decided that you will share the job of office administrator.  Gunny, you will be working directly with Commanders Rabb and Turner, Colonel MacKenzie and Lieutenant Roberts.  You will be in charge of all field work and anything they may need.  Chief Santini, you will be in charge of all JAG operations in this office and you will report directly to me." AJ ordered.

Isabella stifled another yawn.  

"Something wrong Santini?" AJ demanded.

"No Sir" Isabella answered as crisply as she could.

"I know you have both requested time off before leaving for Japan for Tiner and Coates' wedding, however I need one of you here. I can spare you both for the wedding but one of you needs to be here up until you're ready to leave." AJ stated firmly.

"I'll stay" Gunny volunteered before Bella could say anything.  He was a little worried about her.

"That's fine.  Santini, you are on leave until after the wedding but I want you back her the minute you get back from Japan" AJ told her sternly.

"Aye aye, Sir" Bella said standing.  This time she couldn't stifle the yawn.  

"And for God's sake, go home and get some sleep!" AJ thundered.

"Yes, Sir" Bella said quietly as she left the room.  

She stopped at Jen's desk on her way out.  Jen was looking at the calendar and frowning.

"What's wrong Jen" Bella asked.

"There is so much still to do and not enough hours in a day" Jen complained.

'Don't worry.  The Admiral gave me leave until after the wedding.  Let's look and see how much time we have and what still needs to be done before we leave" Bella said looking at the calendar.

She looked at the calendar and turned white as a sheet.

"Bella what's wrong?" Jen said ushering her to a chair.

"Jen, can you come to my apartment during your lunch today?" Bella whispered.

"I think so.  Why" Jen whispered back.

"Just come over and I'll explain then" Bella said walking out the door.

_Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God.  I'm three weeks late.  How did I not notice? I have to go to the drugstore.  _

Bella's head was spinning as she left the bullpen and headed for her car.

**Bella's Apartment**

Bella practically jumped out of her skin when she heard the knock at the door.  She let Jen in and locked the door behind her.

"I brought lunch.  What is the matter with you?" Jen asked.

"I have to go to the bathroom" Bella said absently.

Bella left the room and Jen set out lunch on the table.  She was in the kitchen looking for glasses when Bella emerged from the back of the apartment.  Jen turned around to find Bella standing in the doorway with something in her hand.

"What is that" Jen asked.

"The stick" Bella answered.

"What stick" Jen countered and then realization hit her.  "Oh, that stick.  Is it one line or two?"

"Neither yet.  I have 15 more minutes until I know" Bella said quietly.

"Let's eat while we wait.  It will give us something else to think about" Jen suggested.

Jen grabbed the sandwiches from the dining room and brought them to the kitchen.  Bella was leaning against the sink, her eyes filled with tears.  Jen put her arms around Bella. 

"I love him but what if he doesn't want this?" Bella sniffled.

"We don't know if there's anything for him to want yet" Jen reasoned.

She handed Bella her sandwich so she could eat and have something to do with her hands.

Jen looked at the clock on the microwave and told Bella that 15 minutes had passed.  Bella grabbed Jen's hand and walked to the counter where the stick was sitting.  Bella was trembling as she picked up the stick.  She looked and wordlessly handed it to Jen.  The two lines were unmistakable.  Jen just hugged Bella because she was unsure what to say. 

"Bella, is this a good thing?" Jen asked cautiously.

"I sure hope so" Bella responded with a sigh.

Jen's phone rang.  It was Harriet looking for her.  The Admiral needed her A.S.A.P.

"Do you want me to tell Gunny that he needs to come home" Jen asked.

"No, the Admiral just told us that he could only spare one of us before we leave for the wedding.  Besides, it will give me time to think about what I'm going to say when he gets home" Bella replied.

Jen hugged her again and headed back to work.  Bella locked the door behind her and went to the bedroom.  She looked at herself in the full-length mirror from the front and the side.  She knew she wouldn't be showing yet but had to look.  She suddenly felt very tired.  She arranged the pillows on the bed and was asleep as soon as her head hit one.

A few hours later Gunny came home looking for Bella.  He called out her name but got no response.  He walked into the bedroom and found her still asleep.  He lay down on the bed next to her and stroked his finger down the side of her face.  She stirred slightly but didn't awaken completely.  He laughed quietly and leaned down to kiss her softly.  She opened her eyes and smiled.  She pulled him down to her and kissed him deeply but before it got any farther she pulled away.  She sat up and pulled her knees up wrapping her arms around them.

"What's wrong" Gunny asked with concern.

Bella took a deep breath.

"Victor, I don't ever want to lie to you." Bella told him.

"Well I would hope you wouldn't" Gunny responded.

"I'm just going to say it.  I'm pregnant" Bella blurted and then held her breath.

Gunny sat up and ran his hands over his face with a deep sigh.  He sat several seconds before saying anything and Bella couldn't stand the silence.

"Victor, say something" Bella pleaded.

"You're sure?" he asked.

Bella nodded.

"Is this what you want" Gunny asked.

Bella started to cry.  She was afraid that Victor didn't want the baby and wouldn't want her either.

"I won't end this pregnancy or give this baby up" she said defiantly.

"I don't remember asking you to" Victor responded patiently and he continued,

"Is this what you want?"

"I want this more than anything in the world" she whispered.

Gunny reached into the drawer next to the bed.

"I guess this is as good a time as any to ask you this then.  Isabella, will you marry me?  I was going to ask you after Coates and Tiner got married in Japan.  I knew the minute Webb through us together that I was going to marry you.  For me it was just a matter of when and not if."

Bella cut him off with a kiss.

"Do you want my answer now?" she asked laughing.

He looked at her very seriously waiting for her to respond.  It was his turn to hold his breath.

"Victor, you made me believe I could love again.  Yes, I will marry you"

He slid the ring onto her finger.

"Do you want a big wedding?" Gunny inquired.

"No, I don't want to wait.  I don't want to waste a minute." Bella replied.

"We leave on Thursday night.  Let's get married Thursday morning.  Are you sure you don't want all the trimmings?" Gunny reiterated.

"I only want you Victor."

"You know, one of us is going to have to leave JAG" Gunny reasoned.

"We'll worry about that when we get back" Bella said with a wave of her hand.

"We're really going to do this" Gunny stated in amazement.

Bella grinned at him.  Gunny leaned his head down and kissed her stomach.

"Hey in there, this is your daddy" Bella laughed and ran her hand through his hair. 

"Do you think he can hear me?" Gunny asked.

"How do you know it's a he?  Maybe she can hear you," Bella admonished laughing.

Gunny pulled Bella close and held her tight.

"I don't care if it's a boy or a girl as long as the baby is healthy and is ours" Victor said, his voice choked with emotion.  

They looked into each other's eyes and began to undress each other.  They made love with infinite tenderness and passion.  Bella fell contentedly asleep in Gunny's arms.  Her dreams were finally coming true.


	10. Nerves

**NERVES**

================================================================================================================================================

Gunny insisted that Bella make an appointment with the doctor before they left for Japan.  She called and got an appointment for the following morning.  Gunny hated to leave her but had to get to work.  Bella shooed him out the door and took a leisurely soak in the tub.  It was Thursday and she had a million things to do before they left the following Wednesday.  She spent her day running errands and packing.  She picked up Jen's dress and her own for the wedding.  While she was at the bridal shop she looked around for a dress for her own wedding on Saturday.  She found the perfect one after looking for only a few minutes.  It was a sleeveless, floor length organza gown with a scoop neck.  The bottom was accented with crystals that caught the light.  She decided she would wear her hair up but no veil.  She paid for her dress and took everything out to her car.  She called Jen from her car.

"Jen, are you going out for lunch today or staying at the office" Bella inquired.

"I can't get out of here.  The Admiral has me working on a project that has to be finished before I leave." Jen sighed.

"Why don't I grab some lunch and bring it to you.  We can take 20 minutes and eat in the courtyard." Bella suggested.

"That sounds great.  When will you be here?" Jen asked.

"Give me half an hour" Bella told her.

"Hey, you might want to bring Gunny something too.  I don't think I've seen him move from his desk since he walked in this morning.  He's had a smile on his face all morning though." Jen said.

"Please tell him I'll bring him something too" Bella said with a smile in her voice. 

They hung up and Jen headed for Gunny's desk.  

"Excuse me, Gunny.  I just spoke to Bella and she's bringing lunch for us" Jen told him.

"Great.  I haven't been able to get away from my desk to get coffee or even go to the head" Gunny answered wearily.  

Jen smiled sympathetically and walked back to her desk.  About forty minutes later Bella walked in carrying several bags.  Gunny was on the phone when she walked in.  She smiled brilliantly and left a bag on his desk.  He gave her a silent thank you and returned to his conversation.  Bella continued into Jen's office and asked if she could get outside for a bit.  Jen buzzed the Admiral.

"Admiral, permission to leave for 20 minutes for lunch"

"Take 45 minutes" the Admiral ordered

"Aye aye, Sir." Jen responded. 

Jen and Bella walked out to the courtyard and found an empty table in the shade.  Bella spread everything out on the table and started munching on a sandwich.  Jen just stared at her.

"Well?" Jen said

"Well what?" Bella responded innocently.

"Did you tell him?" Jen prodded.

"Yes, I told him" Bella replied.

"Isabella Santini, do not make me drag it out of you.  What happened?" Jen demanded.

Isabella burst out laughing.  She showed Jen her left hand.  Jen squealed quietly with delight for her friend.  

"We're getting married on Saturday at St. Patrick's" Bella confided.

"That's great" Jen replied warmly.

"Would you be my maid of honor?" Bella asked.

"I'd love to.  You're doing it for me and I'd love the chance to do it for you" Jen replied.

"Thank you so much.  The ceremony is going to be at 7:00 on Saturday night after mass" Bella advised.

"That doesn't leave much time for planning and to get your families here" Jen reasoned.

"They won't be coming" Bella said sadly.  "We talked to them last night.  Victors' mom was so nice to me.  I was terrified to talk to her" 

Bella looked at her watch.  The girls quickly finished eating and cleaned up.  Jen went back inside as Bella walked toward her car.  She turned when she heard Gunny call her name.

"Did you call the doctor" Gunny asked.

"Yes, I did.  I go see her tomorrow at 10:30" Bella reassured him.

"I wish I could go with you" Gunny stated glumly.

"I promise to give you a full report and to make an appointment with enough time that you can arrange to be there for the first ultrasound" Bella said.

He longed to put his arms around her and hold her close but knew that someone might be watching.  Neither of them was ready to tell the Admiral what was going on.  They said good bye and promised to meet at home for dinner that night.  

Gunny walked in the door to the apartment to find the table set with candles, soft music on the stereo and the lights turned low.  Gunny set his stuff down just as Bella walked out of the kitchen and set a steaming bowl on the table.  She walked over to where he was standing and put her arms around his neck.  

"Welcome home.  Why don't you go change?  Everything will be ready in about five more minutes" Bella stated.

"You look amazing" Gunny said when he could finally find his voice again.

Bella was dressed in a sheer black dress with a solid lining that stopped at her knee.  It had a floral embroidered overlay, a satin drawstring under the bust and a side zipper.  She paired it with strappy sandals.  She wore no jewelry except for her engagement ring.  He kissed her and went to change.  When he came back into the dining room Bella was pouring sparkling cider.  She handed him a glass and motioned for him to sit down.  She made her specialty for dinner: ravioli in a creamy Bolognese sauce.  He took a bite and savored it. 

"This is delicious" Gunny said.

They ate in silence for several minutes until Gunny caught Bella staring at him.

"You are the sexiest father to be" she purred.

"If you keep looking at me like that, we won't make it through dinner" Gunny said huskily.

"Suddenly, I'm not very hungry," Bella stated moving to sit on his lap.

He put his arms around her and kissed her senseless.  She got up, blew out the candles and took his hand.  Once in the bedroom, Gunny picked her up and sat her on the bed.  He kneeled down and undid one of her shoes kissing the inner curve of her ankle.  He did the same with the other shoe.  She shivered in anticipation.  He stood and she stood in front of him unbuttoning his shirt.  She ran her hands over his chest and felt his heartbeat quicken.  He slid one strap of the dress and kissed her shoulder.  He slipped his arms around her and unzipped her dress which pooled at her feet.  He raised an eyebrow at her when he found the dress was all she'd been wearing.  With a throaty laugh she finished undressing him.  He laid her on the bed and slid his hand down her torso to rest on her stomach.  She smiled and laid her hand over his.

"I love you Victor" she sighed.

It was music to his ears.  He kissed her deeply and their bodies melded together.  Their bodies joined in a rhythm unique to them as they soared to heights neither of them could have imagined.  They lay entwined as their heart rates returned to normal.  Gunny ran his hand lazily up and down her back.  They slept contentedly dreaming of each other.

The following morning Bella arrived at the doctor's office early and was nervous.  She didn't have to wait long before the nurse escorted her back to a room.  After a few questions the nurse left to get the doctor.  Dr. Klesko entered the room and introduced himself.  He checked her chart and did some quick calculations.    
"Mrs. Galindez it looks like your due date will be February 18."  Dr. Klesko continued.  "You're at four weeks now and I want to do the first ultrasound during the 16th week.  Do you have any questions?"

Bella asked about things like things she should eat, prenatal vitamins, an exercise program and were there any special instructions for her trip to Japan.  Dr. Klesko patiently answered all of her questions and reassured her.  He told her to set up an appointment for the twelfth week for a check up.  Isabella left the office and went to finish up her errands for the wedding tomorrow.  First she stopped at the bookstore and picked up a book on pregnancy.  She picked up the flowers for herself and Jen.   She picked up Gunny's suit at the cleaners and started to call the restaurant where they would dine after the wedding.  She stopped, remembering that Jen had already taken care of it for her.  She sighed, thinking about the wedding she planned merely a year before.  It was to have been the wedding of the season.  This wedding may have been smaller and quickly put together but she felt totally calm and confident about it.  This one would be perfect.  It was early in the afternoon but Bella was exhausted.  She went home intending to take a nap but she found a note on the table when she walked in.

_I wish I could pamper you this way myself but I couldn't get away._

_Relax and enjoy it._

_Love, Victor_

Underneath was a gift certificate for a massage at Taylor Made Day Spa.  She giggled.  She'd always wanted to try that place.  She called the salon to see if there was anyway she could get in that day. 

"Taylor Made Day Spa…this is Megan, how may I help you?" the receptionist answered.

"Hi, I was wondering if there was any way possible to get in for a massage today.  My fiancée bought me a gift certificate and we're getting married tomorrow." Bella explained.

"Would this by chance be Isabella Santini?" the receptionist inquired.

"Yes, it is" Bella said with surprise.

"Miss Santini, your fiancée called this morning.  We're holding a spot for you at 3:00 with Monica.  Would it be convenient for you to come then?" Megan asked.

"That sounds perfect.  I'll be there" Bella stated.

She hung up the phone and looked at the clock.  She had just enough time for lunch before she had to head over there.  She was going to have leftover Chinese food for lunch but looked in the pregnancy book and made a healthier lunch.  On her way to the salon she called Gunny.

"JAG Headquarters, Gunnery Sergeant Galindez speaking" Gunny answered with a tone of annoyance.

"Rough day Victor?" Bella teased.

"Yes, I've been swamped.  How are you?  How was the appointment?" he asked.

"The appointment went great.  I'm due on February 18th.  I made the next two appointments for a check up and the ultrasound." She told him.

"I will make sure to be there for the ultrasound" he whispered.  "I have to go.  Colonel MacKenzie is calling but I'll see you tonight." Gunny stated.

They hung up just as Bella pulled into the parking lot.  She signed in at the salon and was immediately led back for her massage.  She had a full hour massage and made appointments for herself and Jen to have their hair and nails done in the morning.  She drove home and could barely keep her eyes open on the way.  She got as far as the living room and laid down on the couch.  She covered herself with a blanket and was asleep in seconds.  She was still there when Victor got home from work.  He made dinner and they talked about the wedding and the baby.  He explained that Jen was going to come spend the night in the guest room and he would go stay at her place so he wouldn't see Bella until the wedding.

"Let me just go grab my suit from the guest room" Gunny said.

"No wait, I'll get it for you" Bella replied.  "You can't see my dress and it's in there too"

She brought out the suit and sat down next to Gunny on the couch.

"I talked to Clayton Webb this afternoon" Gunny announced.

"Really, how is he?" Jen asked with a yawn.

"He's fine.  He's agreed to be my best man tomorrow night" Gunny responded.

"Clayton Webb is going to be your best man" Bella said with surprise.

"Yeah, he was surprisingly willing to do it" Gunny laughed as e phulled her close and sighed.  

"A year ago I was in Afghanistan and the only future I was thinking about was where my next duty station was going to be.  Now my future is with you and our child and it couldn't be more perfect."

Bella's eyes filled with tears and Gunny sat up taking her hands in his.  

"Bella, what's wrong?" Gunny asked with worry.

"Nothing is wrong" Bella sniffled.  "I'm happier than I've ever been."

Gunny took her in his arms and began kissing her neck.  He was beginning to unbutton her shirt when the doorbell rang.  They looked at each other, simultaneously said "Webb" and burst out laughing. 

Bella went to open the door and found Jen standing on the other side her eyes swollen from crying.  

"Jen what's wrong?" Bella said leading her into the living room.

"Everything" Jen wailed.

"Start at the beginning" Gunny advised.

"I don't have my dress yet.  My nails are a mess.  The Admiral has me running ragged and I gained five pounds" Jen cried.

"Have you talked to Tiner?" Gunny asked.

"No.  He's been so busy that I haven't talked to him in two days.  What if he changed his mind?" Jen broke down sobbing.

Bella put her arms around Jen and looked at Gunny.  He went into the office to find out if Tiner was on-line.

_Tiner, are you there?  This is Gunny._

Several seconds later there was a response.

_Yeah, Gunny.__  What's up?_

_Your fiancée is freaking out in my living room.  She hasn't talked to you in a couple days and she's convinced that you want to cancel the wedding.  You NEED to email or call her.  _

_It's been crazy out here on the Seahawk.  Lt. Nevin and I have been working non-stop.  She's at your house now?_

_Yes!_

_I'll call her right now._

Tiner signed off and ten minutes later the phone rang.  Bella picked it up and after speaking a moment to Tiner handed the phone to Jen.

"Jen, it's Jason.  Honey, how are you?" 

"I'm better now that you called" Jen answered but went on to tell him everything that was wrong.  

Gunny and Bella went into the kitchen to give her some privacy.  

"Jen, I haven't been able to get in touch for two days because I've been buried under piles of paperwork.  It doesn't mean that I haven't been thinking about you or that I don't miss you.  In fact, I've been counting the days until we both get to Japan and we get married." Jason reassured her.

"Really?" Jen asked with a smile in her voice.

"Yes, really.  Don't give up on what we have.  I intend to spend the next 60 to 70 years showing you how much I love you" Tiner said quietly.  

Jen and Tiner reaffirmed their love for each other before hanging up.

"You guys can come back in now" Jen called out.

"Thanks Gunny.  I know you went and talked to him and I appreciate it." Jen said.

"You're welcome" Gunny replied.

"Gunny, I know this is your house but it's getting late and you don't want to see your bride on the day of your wedding until it's time." Jen hinted.

Gunny stood up reluctantly.  He knew he wouldn't sleep well without Bella next to him.  Jen left the room to give them some privacy.  Gunny picked up his overnight bag and his suit heading for the door.  Bella hugged him tightly.  She would have trouble sleeping as well. 

Gunny kissed her tenderly and said "I love you and can't wait to make you my wife." 

"Sleep well my love.  You'll be in my dreams and my heart." Bella whispered.  

Gunny walked out the door and Bella went to find Jen.  They had a few plans to make for each of their big days.


	11. With This Ring

**WITH THIS RING**

================================================================================================================================

Jen and Bella stayed up late into the night talking and calming each other's nerves.  Bella was making breakfast when Jen stumbled into the kitchen.

"Is there coffee?" Jen asked hopefully.

"Yes, but it's decaf" Bella replied.

"Can we stop at Starbucks on the way to the salon?" Jen pleaded.

"Of course" Bella laughed.

Bella put the fresh made pancakes on the table while Jen poured the orange juice.  They ate in companionable silence and two hours later they were on their way to the spa.  As soon as they arrived they were led back to have their nails done.  After their nails, they were led to the stylist's chairs to have their hair done for the wedding.  Taylor was the stylist they asked for and she did a beautiful job on both of them.  Taylor curled all of Bella's hair into ringlets and pulled up half of it.  She left a few face-framing tendrils creating a very romantic updo.  For Jen she chose a classic chignon.  After they left the salon they had a light lunch and spent the early part of the afternoon finalizing plans for Jen's wedding.  It gave Bella something to do so she wouldn't be a bundle of nerves.  She was about to get dressed when the phone rang.

"Hello" Bella answered.

"Hi beautiful" Gunny responded.  "I'm just calling to say 'I love you' and I'll see you in two hours and half hours".

"I love you too" Bella replied and smiled as she hung up.

**St. Patrick's Church Washington DC**

Jen and Bella were waiting in the bride's room of the church and Jen was pacing.  She was more nervous than Bella.  There was a knock on the door and Jen opened it nervously.  It was Webb.

"Clay, what's wrong?" Bella asked.

"Nothing is wrong.  Galindez, er, Victor wanted me to check and make sure you were ready." Webb stated.

"I couldn't be more ready" Bella sighed.

"Isabella it occurred to me that you don't have anyone here to walk you down the aisle.  I would be honored if you would allow me" Clay volunteered.

Bella's eyes filled with tears.

"Clay, I would love for you to walk me down the aisle.  Thank you" Bella replied.

Webb looked at his watch. 

"It's time" he announced.  

He left momentarily to make sure Gunny was ready at the front of the church.  Jen went up to the front and waited for Bella.  Webb opened the door to the back of the church and led Bella in.  They walked up the aisle and Bella fought to keep from crying.  She wasn't sure if it was the hormones or the moment.  They arrived at the front and Webb placed her hand in Gunny's.  She smiled radiantly at him and his heart melted.  They turned to face Father Dellucci, who spoke briefly about the sacrament of marriage.  Victor and Isabella decided to say a slightly changed version of the traditional wedding vows.  Father Dellucci instructed them to face each other and recite their vows.  Victor spoke first.

_"From this moment, I, Victor, take you, Isabella, as my best friend for life.  I pledge to honor, encourage and support you through our walk together.  When our way becomes difficult, I promise to stand by you and uplift you, so that through our union we can accomplish more together than we ever could alone.  I promise to work at our love and always make you a priority in my life.  With every beat of my heart, I will love and cherish you.  This is my solemn vow."_

It was Bella's turn.

_"From this moment, I, Isabella, take you, Victor, as my best friend for life.  I pledge to honor, encourage and support you through our walk together.  When our way becomes difficult, I promise to stand by you and uplift you, so that through our union we can accomplish more together than we ever could alone.  I promise to work at our love and always make you a priority in my life.  With every beat of my heart, I will love and cherish you.  This is my solemn vow."_

Father Dellucci continued with the blessing of the rings and instructed Gunny and Isabella to join hands. 

"Repeat after me" Father Dellucci instructed Victor.

"With this ring I pledge my love and fidelity for as long as we both shall live".

Gunny slid the ring onto Bella's finger.  
" With this ring I pledge my love and fidelity for as long as we both shall live" he promised.

Father Dellucci nodded to Bella that she should do the same.  She put the ring on Gunny's finger.

"With this ring I pledge my love and fidelity for as long as we both shall live" Bella said happily.

"Victor and Isabella you have exchanged rings and made your promises to each other.  By the power vested in my by the District of Columbia I now pronounce you husband and wife.  You may kiss the bride" he announced.

Gunny's smile lit up the entire church when he looked into the eyes of his bride.  He bent his head and touched his lips to hers sealing their wedding vows.  

They signed their marriage certificate and left with Webb and Coates for Equinox, the restaurant where they would have their wedding dinner.

**Equinox**

Webb held the door as they entered and were led to a room.  They exchanged confused glances wondering why they weren't just going to a table for four.  Gunny opened the door and Bella stood speechless.  She was greeted by the entire Galindez family and her own mother.  She looked at Gunny.

"How? When?" she stammered.

Webb spoke up.

"I knew it was important to have your families here so I made some calls.  Surprise"

Bella threw her arms around his neck.

"Clayton Webb, you are amazing.  Thank you!" Bella gushed.

Gunny and Bella spent the next ten minutes giving and receiving hugs. Bella turned around and noticed two people standing in the doorway.  She touched Gunny's arm and they walked over to the couple together.

"Isabella you look radiant" Meredith commented.

"Thank you Ms. Cavanaugh" Bella replied quietly.

"Admiral, I can explain" Gunny began.

AJ held his hand up to stop Gunny.  

"Let's not talk about it now.  We made it work for Bud and Harriet.  I'll see what I can do for you two" AJ told them.

Just then Mrs. Galindez joined them.

"Admiral, would you and your lovely lady like to join us for dinner?" she offered politely.

"No, thank you though ma'am.  We have reservations of our own.  I just wanted to congratulate Victor and Isabella and wish them well" AJ answered smoothly.

Meredith squeezed his hand supportively.  AJ may become unglued later at home but he was the picture of polite dignity at the moment.  Mrs. Galindez nodded and returned to her husband. 

"Thank you very much Admiral" Bella said with gratitude.

AJ briefly hugged Isabella and shook hands with Gunny.  After AJ and Meredith left the room, Gunny and Bella turned to each other and sighed with relief.

They had a sumptuous Italian meal and wedding cake.  Bella and Gunny made the announcement about the baby to Gunny's sisters who were all delighted.  After everything was finished Gunny's parents suggested they go home and enjoy their night.  They would be in town until Wednesday when Gunny and Bella left for Japan and would see them for dinner the following night.  

**Gunny and Bella's Home**

Gunny unlocked and opened the door.  He picked Bella up and carried her over the threshold.  He put his arms around her waist and leaned down to kiss her when he heard her sniffing.

"Are you crying?" he teased.

"Not this time.  Do you smell flowers or am I crazy" Bella asked.

Gunny turned on the lights and instead of the normal lamps coming on the room with lit with soft lighting from the strings of lights decorating the room.  The living room was filled with all types of flowers.  Bella looked at Gunny who shrugged his shoulders.  She walked over to the cd player where she found a note.

_I hope you two enjoy the flowers.   
Jen wanted to make sure you got a first dance_

_and__ made you this cd._

_Enjoy your first night as husband and wife._

_Clay_

"He never fails to amaze me" Bella stated.

She pushed play and the room was filled with the sounds of a song from Cinderella.  

"May I have this dance Mrs. Galindez?" Gunny asked extending his hand.

Bella stepped into his arms feeling complete.  This is where she was meant to be.

_So this is love, Mmmmmm  
So this is love  
So this is what makes life divine  
I'm all aglow, Mmmmmm  
And now I know  
The key to all heaven is mine  
My heart has wings, Mmmmmm  
And I can fly  
I'll touch ev'ry star in the sky  
So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of  
Mmmmmm  
Mmmmmm  
So this is love_

The cd was filled with Disney love songs.  Jen knew that Bella was a big Disney fan.  Bella was touched by her thoughtfulness.  They danced to several more songs until Gunny could contain his hunger no longer.  He looked into Bella's eyes.  This was the first time he would make love to his _wife_.  When they reached the bedroom Bella immediately undid his tie and started working on the buttons of his shirt.  Gunny unzipped the back of her dress and she carefully stepped out of it and laid it over the trunk at the end of the bed.  The look in Gunny's eyes sent shivers of anticipation down her spine.  It didn't take them long to finish undressing each other and as they slipped into bed Gunny's eyes never left Bella's.  He ran his hands over her skin as he kissed her all over.  Bella could barely contain her excitement.  She shifted positions so she was above Gunny.  He looked at her with wonder because she'd never taken the lead before.  Bella leaned down and was kissing Gunny from his mouth to his chest and nibbled gently on his ear.  They were soon joined and rode the waves of emotion and desire until they were both spent.  Bella snuggled up against him and sighed contentedly.  He pulled her close and held her tight.  For Bella and Gunny life was perfect.


	12. Tiner & Coates Tie the Knot

**TINER AND COATES TIE THE KNOT**

================================================================================================================================

**Monday Morning JAG Headquarters**

Bella and Gunny stepped off the elevator together and walked in to face the Admiral.  They stopped at Jen's desk.

"Go on in.  He's expecting you" Jen stated.

Gunny knocked sharply on the door.

"Enter," the Admiral called out.

They entered the office and stood at attention in front of the Admiral's desk.  

"Have a seat," AJ said looking over his glasses at them.  He asked about their future plans.

"Have you talked about which one of you will most likely have to leave JAG?" AJ inquired.

"I think it would be easiest if I left, Sir" Gunny reasoned.

AJ sat back in his chair considering Gunny's suggestion.

"Discuss it while you're in Japan.  I'll expect your decision when you get back" AJ advised.

"Aye, aye, Sir" Gunny and Bella answered rising.

The Admiral dismissed them and Bella went to talk to Jen while Gunny returned to his duties.

"Jen, is there anything you need before we leave on Wednesday morning?" Bella asked.

"Tranquilizers" Jen muttered. "I haven't been able to sleep in two days."

"Why don't you come over for dinner tonight?" Bella offered.

"I'm sure you and Gunny would rather be alone" Jen said.

"It's fine" Bella replied. "Come over and I'll order in."

"Alright," Jen agreed.  "Can I ask you a favor though?'

"Absolutely! Name it." Bella answered.

"Will you help me pack tomorrow?  I'm afraid I'll forget something important like my dress" Jen confided.

"I'd be happy to help" Bella agreed laughing.

Jen had dinner with Bella and Gunny that night.  She felt better but wanted to talk to Jason.  She turned on the computer as soon as she walked into her apartment.  She had an email from Jason.

_My dearest Jen,   I can't wait until you get here.  I dream every night of our life together.  It's only a few days now.  I love you! _

_Jason_

Jen's eyes filled with tears.  She couldn't wait either.  She sat down to answer him but her instant message popped up on the screen.

_Jen?___

_Yes, Jason. It's me.  How are you?_

_I'm okay.  I can't wait until you get here though.  We docked in _Yokosuka___ this morning.  What time are you coming in Wednesday?_

_Our flight lands at _8:30___ in the evening.  Will you be there?_

_Of course I'll be there.  I won't be able to wait any longer to see you.  I know it's late there so I want you to get some rest.  I'll see you on Wednesday night.  I love you._

Jen signed off and slept peacefully for the first time in several days.

**Wednesday Morning: ****Dulles********International********Airport******

Jen paced as she waited to board the airplane.  Gunny watched her not knowing exactly how to calm her down.  Bella returned carrying cups of coffee for Jen and Gunny and juice for herself.  

"She's been pacing the whole time you were gone.  I didn't know how to calm her down" Gunny said.

"There's nothing you can do.  I'll walk with her" Bella told him.

Bella joined Jen in her pacing.

"I wish I could sit still" Jen stated.

Just then their flight was announced.  They were sitting in first class and boarded first.  About 30 minutes later they were on the runway.  After take off they were served breakfast and the flight attendant started the in-flight movie.  Before they knew it they were landing in Los Angeles.  An hour later they were boarding their flight to Japan.  Jen could barely contain her excitement and wondered how she would be able to sit through the 11 hour flight.  Once they were airborne she tried to sleep to kill time.  This time she sat alone and let Bella sit with Gunny.  It was a long flight with some pockets of turbulence but they finally landed at Narita International Airport.  

Tiner was waiting for them at baggage claim but the group had not yet seen him.  He walked purposefully over to where Jen was standing and enveloped her in his arms.  He hugged her tightly and kissed her.  

"I have been pacing this airport waiting for your flight to land" Jason told her.

Gunny cleared his throat.

"Gunny!" Tiner exclaimed.  "Thank you for coming so far to be my best man."

He turned to face Isabella.

"This must be Mrs. Gunny" Tiner said with a smile.

"It's Bella.  It's great to finally meet you Jason" Bella stated extending her hand.  "Jen has told me so many good things about you."

"She's told me about you as well.  It's nice to finally see the girl who makes Gunny happy" Jason replied.

An announcement was made stating on which carousel their bags would arrive.  Gunny and Tiner grabbed the bags.

"I have a car waiting outside" Tiner told them.

The waiting limo took them to the Yokosuka Prince Hotel.  It was late by the time they were settled in their rooms.  They agreed to meet in the morning for breakfast so Jen and Bella could look over the chapel where the wedding would be held.  The wedding dinner would be held in the hotel's restaurant.  

**Isabella and Gunny's Room**

Gunny was lying on the bed watching Isabella get ready for bed.  He noticed how tense she was and when she came to bed he massaged her shoulders until she was perfectly relaxed.  She needed to sleep.  She'd been restless for the past few nights.  She curled up on her side with Gunny spooning behind her.  They fell asleep with his hand over hers lying protectively on her stomach.

**Jen and Tiner's Room**

Tiner ordered a bottle of wine while Jen took a shower.  She came out of the bathroom and sat down on the couch.  Tiner handed her a glass of wine and studied her face. 

"Jason, you're staring at me" Jen said blushing

"It's been so long since I've been able to look at you.  You're so beautiful" Tiner sighed.

They spent the next hour or so cuddling and kissing.  They agreed that they would wait until their wedding night to make love.  They fell asleep in each other's arms looking forward to their wedding.

**Thursday Morning**

Tiner, Jen, Gunny and Bella met for breakfast in one of the hotel's restaurants.  They planned out their day.  Gunny and Tiner would spend the day hanging out and the girls would spend their day at a spa in the city.  After breakfast Bella and Jen went to look at the chapel and order the flowers for the following afternoon.  Afterwards they headed to the spa for a day of pampering. 

Gunny and Tiner were walking around the city.

"So tell me Gunny.  What's it like being married?" Tiner asked.

"Tiner, I've been married for five days.  There's not a lot to tell yet" Gunny laughed.  "I will tell you that knowing you'll be going to sleep with and waking up next to the woman of your dreams is pretty amazing."

"Any advice for tomorrow?" Tiner questioned.

"Don't forget to breathe" Gunny said honestly.

They laughed and went in search of a place for lunch.

The rest of the day passed quickly for the couples.  They had dinner together and said their good nights.  Gunny and Bella were sound asleep when they heard a knock on their door.  Gunny went to see who it was and found Tiner on the other side.

"Tiner, it's almost midnight.  What are you doing here?" Gunny asked impatiently.

"I can't see Jen until the ceremony.  It's bad luck." Tiner explained.  "Can I crash on your couch until morning?"

Gunny groaned but opened the door and let Tiner in.  Bella was up and giving Tiner the extra blanket.

"Jason, that couch is very small.  Are you sure you're going to be okay over there?" Bella inquired.

"It's fine.  It's only for one night" Tiner answered.

They were almost back to sleep when the phone rang.

"Hello" Bella answered sleepily.

"Bella, it's Jen.  Jason's gone" she cried.

"Jen, relax.  He's on the couch in here.  He didn't want to have any bad luck so he wanted to make sure he didn't see you before the wedding." Bella explained yawning.

Bella reassured Jen one more time and everyone was finally able to get some sleep.

**Friday**

The day passed quickly for everyone.  Jen and Bella had their hair done and picked up the flowers.  Before they knew it, it was time to get dressed.  Bella dressed quickly so that she could help Jen.  Jen's dress was beautiful.  The gown was sleeveless with a v-neck and a floor-length hem. Bella finished up Jen's hair.  She wore a simple headband embellished with small flowers and seed-pearls.  

"Jen, you are a beautiful bride" Bella said warmly.

"Thank you Bella.  I don't think I could have gotten this altogether without your help" Jen replied.

They hugged and headed out the door toward the chapel.

In a separate room Gunny was trying to keep Tiner calm.

"Tiner, drink this," Gunny instructed.

"What is it?" Tiner asked.

"Just drink it" Gunny ordered.

Tiner drank the shot Gunny handed him and started coughing.

"Gunny, that's whiskey" Tiner sputtered.

"I know.  It's a tradition in my family for the groom to drink a shot of whiskey before walking down the aisle." Gunny explained.

"Did you do it?" Tiner asked regaining his composure.

"No, my family wasn't there until the reception.  That's why I'm going to have mine now" Gunny replied draining his shot glass.

"How do you feel, Tiner?"

"Warm," Tiner answered 

"That's good," Gunny replied handing Tiner a breath mint.  "Let's go get you married."

Gunny and Tiner were waiting at the front of the chapel for the minister.  Gunny checked his watch and looked toward the end of the aisle and saw Bella walking toward him.  It was the first time he'd seen the dress she picked.  It was a lavender chiffon dress with a hemline that fell to the floor in back and inches above the ankle in front.  It had spaghetti straps and a ruffle neckline.  She was carrying a small nosegay of purple tulips.  Gunny winked at her as she took her place directly across from him.  The organist changed the music to the traditional wedding march and Jen began her walk down the aisle.  Tiner couldn't tear his eyes away from her.  He had dreamed of this moment almost every night while he was at sea.  She arrived at the front of the chapel and took Tiner's outstretched hand.  He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it before turning toward the minister.   The nondenominational ceremony was brief.  When it came time for the vows, Jen handed Bella her bouquet of white roses and put her hands in Tiner's.  Jen said her vows first.

"Jason, I was sure that I would end up alone and miserable but then I walked into JAG and there you were.  It took one look into your eyes to know that you were the one for me.  You made me believe that my life could be different and full of happiness.  I want to spend the rest of my life making you as happy as you've made me."

The minister inclined his head letting Jason know it was his turn.

"Jen, you are the most wonderful thing to ever happen in my life.  I fell in love with you they day the baby was delivered in the Admiral's office.  You smiled when I brought stuffed animals to the baby.  That smile warmed my heart.  I want to spend the rest of my life looking at that smile."

The minister asked Gunny for the rings and blessed them.  Jason went first.

"Jen, this ring is a sign of my love and fidelity.  Like our love it has no beginning and no end.  With this ring, I thee wed."

"Jason, this ring is a sign of my love and fidelity.  Like our love it has no beginning and no end.  With this ring, I thee wed."

The minister said one final blessing and pronounced them husband and wife. 

"You may kiss the bride" he announced.

Nothing could have pried the grin off Tiner's face at that moment.  He kissed Jen till she was weak in the knees.  They signed the marriage certificate and left for the restaurant to celebrate. 


	13. Honeymoon in Japan

**HONEYMOON IN ****JAPAN******

================================================================================================================================

**Friday Evening**

After the wedding Tiner, Jen, Gunny and Bella went to the hotel restaurant for their celebration.  Gunny made a toast to the newlyweds.

"Jason and Jen, it's great to see you together and so happy.  I know it's been a long time coming but one only has to look at you to know it was worth the wait.  I wish you the happiness and joy that you deserve.  Congratulations"

The couples clinked glasses and drank to their happiness.

They ate quickly.  Gunny and Tiner exchanged glances.  Gunny knew how badly Tiner wanted to be alone with Jen.

"Bella, it's getting late.  Why don't we go up to our room?" Gunny suggested.

Bella was going to protest that it was still early but looked at Tiner's expression and almost laughed out loud.  

"You're right.  Jen, Jason would you mind if we cut this evening a little bit short?" Bella asked politely.

Jen smiled thankfully at Bella and told her that would be fine.  Gunny and Bella excused themselves.

"Shall we Mrs. Tiner?" Jason asked taking Jen's hand.

Tiner led Jen to the elevator and up to their room.

There was a bottle of champagne chilling on the table.  Jason poured two glasses and handed one to Jen.

"Here's to the beginning of the rest of our lives" Jen toasted.

They clinked glasses and took a drink.  Tiner looked intently at Jen, his eyes full of passion.  He took the glass from Jen's hand and set it on the table.  He pulled Jen into his arms and kissed her tenderly.

_This is my wife.  The thought sent shivers up his spine. _

They undressed each other slowly and fell onto the bed.  They spent the entire night making love and making up for the time they were apart.  It was perfect for both of them.

**Sunday********Morning-Narita********International********Airport******

"One day wasn't long enough for a honeymoon" Jen lamented.

"I only have two more months left in this cruise and then I'll be home" Jason told her soothingly.

Bella and Gunny were sitting down waiting for the call to board.  Gunny had his arm around her and her head was resting on his shoulder.  She was almost asleep when their flight was announced.  

"I can't wait to get past this first trimester so that I won't be so tired all the time" Bella yawned.

Jen and Tiner said a quiet goodbye and he watched her walk onto the plane.  She sat in her seat and tried not to cry.  Bella sat next to her and handed her some tissues.

"Just in case" Bella said sympathetically. 

The door to the plane closed and they taxied to the runway.  Jen made it all the way home without breaking down.  Back in Washington she was grateful to be home.  She was exhausted and didn't think she'd be able to keep her eyes open much longer.  When she entered her apartment Jen didn't even bother turning on the lights.  She dropped her bags in the living room and went to bed.  She was asleep within minutes.

**Several Weeks Later-Mid August**

Jen walked into the bullpen to find Bella grimacing.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Jen asked.

"Nothing fits me" Bella muttered. "Everything is too tight."

"Since you're starting to show, why don't we go shopping?" Jen offered.

"I have a doctor's appointment this afternoon.  Can we go afterwards?" Bella asked.

"Sure" Jen agreed.

Bella left the office and headed over to see Dr. Klesko.

"Doctor, I've been reading on the internet about each week of pregnancy and I seem to be bigger than I should be for twelve weeks" Bella confided.

Doctor Klesko checked the chart and recalculated the due date.  He did an examination and decided to do an ultrasound that day in the office.  About an hour later Bella was having an ultrasound done.  She was watching the doctor's face as he performed the procedure for signs of anything unusual.  They finished up and met in his office.  

"Mrs. Galindez, I have good news.  There is a perfectly valid reason for you being a little bigger than you expected.  You're having twins" Dr. Klesko announced.

"Excuse me, could you repeat that please" Bella asked somewhat shocked.

Dr. Klesko repeated that she was going to have twins.

Bella sat there for several seconds letting the information sink in. 

"You appear to be progressing well.  You may deliver a week or two sooner than expected but I don't forsee any complications.  Congratulations Mrs. Galindez" Dr. Klesko said.

Bella walked out of the office and made her next few appointments.  She wanted to call Gunny but decided it would be better to tell him in person.  

Jen met Bella for dinner after work.    
"How did it go?" Jen asked.

"Everything is fine" Bella said smiling.

She wanted to share the news with Jen but she needed to tell Gunny first.

They finished eating and bought several outfits before heading home.  Bella wasn't expecting Gunny home when she got there.  He was working with Clayton Webb and wasn't due home for two more days.  The lights were on when she opened the door.  Gunny was in the shower and didn't hear her come in.  She walked into the bedroom and threw her bag on a chair.  She peeked behind the partially opened bathroom door and saw Gunny just getting out of the shower.  The sight of her husband never failed to cause a hitch in her breath.  She called out to him.

"Victor, I'm home."

He threw on a towel and came out of the bathroom to throw his arms around her.

"I missed you.  I like the work I'm doing with Webb but he's not nearly as pretty as you are" Gunny laughed.

"Victor, there's something I need to tell you" Bella announced.

"That sentence usually means bad news" Gunny stated.

"I hope you think it's good news."  Bella took a deep breath.  "Victor, we're having twins."

The color drained from Gunny's face. After several seconds of silence Bella couldn't take it anymore.

"Victor, breathe!  Say something"

Gunny's face broke out into a huge grin.  He picked up Bella and spun her around.  He was as ecstatic about it as she was.  

"Twins, that's amazing.  We have to celebrate" Gunny declared.

He went into the kitchen and returned several minutes later with two glasses.  He solemnly handed one to Bella.  She looked down and burst out laughing.

"We're toasting with chocolate milk?" she giggled.

"Hey, my boys need lots of milk to grow strong bones" Gunny said.

Bella cocked her eyebrow at him.

"Victor, I never said they were boys.  They might be girls you know." Bella replied.

"Boys, girls, it doesn't matter.  They still need their milk" Gunny said very seriously.

"Okay, Dad.  We'll drink every drop" Bella murmured.

The impact of the word "Dad" hit Gunny.  The concept of being a father was one he had quickly grown to love.  He couldn't wait for his children to be born.


	14. Homecoming

**HOMECOMING**

**Jen's Apartment**

It was the end of August and Tiner was due to come home from the Seahawk.  Bella was helping Jen get the apartment ready.  All of Tiner's things had been delivered from storage the previous week.  

"Jen, the place looks great." Bella said looking around.

"Thanks.  I don't think I could have gotten it all done without your help" Jen replied.

"Jason is going to be so happy to be home," Bella mused.

"It's going to be great to have him back but we've never lived together.  I hope we don't drive each other crazy." Jen worried aloud.

"It does take a little bit of getting used to but it's worth it" Bella advised.

"I'm worried about what happens when we have our first fight" Jen fretted. 

"When it does happen, try not to freak out.  When I had my first fight with Victor, I was sure he was leaving forever.  We both have nasty tempers when we're in a bad mood." Bella confided.

"How did you work it out?" Jen inquired.

"He went running and I went shopping.  When we both got home we were calmed down enough to talk about the problem." Bella stated.

"Do you mind if I ask what the fight was about?" Jen asked.

"I don't mind at all but honestly I don't remember" Bella replied.  "We blew up but both got over it quickly." 

The phone rang and Jen left the room to answer it.  Bella laughed hearing the tone of her Jen's voice change.  It was Tiner on the other end.  Several minutes later Jen returned to the living room.

"Jason will be home in three more days.  They dock at Norfolk.  I can't wait to see him again" Jen said.  "We should have a coming home party for him."

"I agree but let's wait a week or so" Bella advised.  "I think he's going to want to spend time alone with you first."

Jen grinned and looked around her apartment.

"Bella, this place is too small for a party" Jen said.

"Let's have it at my place" Bella suggested.  

"Are you sure you and Gunny wouldn't mind?" Jen wondered.

"It will be fun" Bella said decidedly.

They finished putting things away and Bella headed for home.  Bella wanted to get some rest.  She had a ton of paperwork waiting for her in the morning.

**Clayton Webb's Office**

"Galindez, I may have to send you undercover sometime in the next month" Webb advised.

"What's the op?" Gunny inquired.  
"Classified at this time" Webb answered.

Gunny rolled his eyes but said nothing.  He and Webb compared notes on the cases they were currently finishing up.  When Gunny left for home he had a feeling that if he had to go undercover it wasn't going to sit well with Bella.

**Gunny and Bella's House******

Bella was still getting used to being in the new house.  She and Gunny had moved in a little over a month before.  She was looking around the living room mentally planning the party for Tiner.  When she was satisfied she had everything planned in her mind, she went to her favorite part of the house; the master bathroom.  It had a huge sunken tub big enough for two.  She lit some relaxing candles and filled the top with steaming water.  She was resting with her eyes closed when she heard Victor come in.  He was perched on the edge of the tub staring at her.  She opened her eyes and smiled brightly.

"Victor, I have an idea" Bella began.

Gunny wasted no time getting undressed and hopping into the tub with her.  She leaned against him and laughed.

"That's a good idea too but I want to talk about Jason" Bella said.

"There's no room for Tiner in here" Gunny teased.  
"Victor, be serious for a second" Bella admonished. "Jen and I were talking and we want to have a coming home party for Jason next weekend."

"Sounds like a great idea" Gunny yawned.  "I'll help you guys decorate Jen's apartment."

"Victor, we're having it here" Bella told him.

Gunny was going to protest but knew it was futile.  Whenever Bella and Jen got an idea there was no stopping them.

**Norfolk**** Naval Base -Three Days Later******

Jen was standing on the dock at Norfolk surrounded by thousands of men and women.  Children were dressed in their best clothes and parents held them close waiting for their loved ones to disembark.  Sailors started streaming off the boat and Jason spotted Jen before she saw him.  When she did finally see him her eyes lit up.  He gathered her into his arms and held her tightly.  Jen drove nervously home chatting nonstop.  She was worried that Tiner wouldn't like the apartment.  She opened the door and showed Tiner where they would finally live together.

After showing the other few rooms, they wandered into the master bedroom.

"This is our bedroom.  I hope you like it.  We can move the furniture if it doesn't work" Jen babbled.

Tiner took her into his arms and kissed her into silence. 

"Jen, I love it.  And if we do make any changes, we'll decide on them together" Tiner told her.

Tiner and Jen spent the rest of the night making up for all the time they had been separated.

**Gunny and Bella's House-A Week Later**

Everything was almost ready for the party.  Gunny was putting music into the cd player while Bella put the finishing touches on the cake in the kitchen.  Sturgis, Harm and Mac were the first to arrive.  They were soon followed by Harriet and Bud.

"Isabella, I love your house" Harriet told her.

"Thank you.  We still have some work to do on it but we're happy here.  Would you like to see the rest of it?" Bella asked.

Harriet grabbed Mac and they followed Bella through the various rooms in the house.  The final room they entered was the nursery.  Bella only recently started to show enough to wear maternity clothes and Mac still was unaware of the good news.

"This is where we're going to put the nursery but we haven't had a chance to get much of a start on it yet." Bella said.

"I didn't know you and Gunny were expecting." Mac said "Why are there two cribs?" Mac asked.

"We're having twins" Bella replied.

"I didn't know it was twins" Harriet said.

"I just found out last week" Bella answered.  "I was wondering why my clothes were already starting not to fit."  
"When are you due?" Mac asked.

"February but the doctor thinks they may be born in the middle to the end of January" Bella said.

They finished up looking around and headed back out into the living room.  The Admiral and Meredith had arrived.  Tiner and Jen were the last to arrive.  They were greeted with hugs and a chorus of "Congratulations" from everyone.  They told the story of their wedding to their friends over a buffet dinner.  After dinner Bella disappeared into the kitchen.  Gunny got everyone gathered around the dining room table while Bella brought out the cake.  It was a two-tiered wedding cake decorated with fresh flowers.  Jen hugged her friend thanking her for the beautiful cake.

"This is so beautiful.  I missed out on having a wedding cake in Japan" Jen bubbled.

"I know this was supposed to be a welcome home party for Jason, but I asked him if he would mind us doing this for you" Bella explained.

"Jason, you didn't say a word" Jen smiled.

"I'm glad you liked the surprise" Tiner said pulling her close.

Bud was taking pictures for their album and made sure to get one of them cutting the cake.  They decided against smushing cake into each other's faces.  The party wound down about an hour later when people started leaving.  Jen was helping Bella pick everything up and carry it into the kitchen.

"Bella, this party was truly wonderful.  Thank you again" Jen said.

"You're welcome.  It was fun to plan." Bella replied.

They went to join their husbands in the living room.  They were sitting on opposite couches talking about work.  Jen stood behind Tiner and slid her arms around his neck.

"Honey, would you mind terribly if we went home now.  I'm a little tired" Jen said softly.

"Jen it's only ten…." Tiner began.  

He didn't get any farther before he looked into her eyes and knew sleep was the last thing on her mind.  He didn't need to be asked again.  They said their goodnights to Gunny and Bella and left for their apartment.  Gunny and Isabella weren't thinking of sleep either.  Gunny picked up Bella and carried her to the bedroom.  The last thing both couples saw before falling into exhausted sleep was the sun coming up.


	15. Thanksgiving at the Roberts'

Three Months Later-November 22, 2003

"Webb" Clay answered his phone without preamble.

"Clay, it's Isabella.  Can you tell me when Victor is coming home?" Bella inquired.

"I can't give you an exact date" Webb hedged.

"Can you give me an approximation?" Bella snapped impatiently.  

"Isabella, you were aware there would be periods of time when Victor couldn't be in touch with you when he was assigned to my team" Webb reminded her.

"Yes, I remember but that doesn't mean I have to like it" Bella retorted.

She decided to change her approach.

"Clay, wouldn't it be possible to have him home for Thanksgiving?" Bella asked sweetly.

"Isabella, you know I can't make you any promises" Clay replied calmly.

His calmness only served to rile her up again.

"Clayton Webb, I feel like an overstuffed turkey and you're telling me there is no way you can bring my husband home for our first Thanksgiving together?" Bella fumed.

"I'm sorry Isabella but there really isn't anything I can do" Clay stated.

"I trust you will keep me posted" Bella gritted out.

She hung up and Webb turned back to his desk.  _She's going to flip if when she finds out he may not make it home for Christmas and New Year's. _Webb thought.

Gunny was back undercover in Afghanistan working on a lead to bring down another Al Qaeda training center.  There was no way to get him out for at least a month.  Webb's counterpart in Afghanistan was undercover as well so he was of no help.  Webb went back to work.  If there was a way to bring Gunny home he would but everyone involved knew the risks of being a part of this operation.  Isabella would just have to understand if it wasn't possible.

Harriet and Bud's Home: Thanksgiving Day

"Bud, is everything we need on the table?" Harriet called from the kitchen.

"Yes, honey" Bud answered.

He turned when he heard Little AJ's voice.

"Daddy, Auntie Mac is here" 

Bud opened the door  to let Mac in.

"Hi Bud.  Hi there AJ." Mac hugged her godson. "Would you please carry this bag to the kitchen for me?"

"Yup, and I can do it all by myself" he replied feeling important.

"Bud it smells fabulous in here.  Harriet must have been cooking all morning." Mac mused.

"Auntie Mac did you bring Uncle Harm with you?" Little AJ asked returning from the kitchen.

"No sweetheart but I bet he'll be here soon" Mac answered ruffling his hair.

The doorbell rang and Little AJ ran to open it yelling, "I'll get it, I'll get it."

He opened the door and launched himself at his godfather.

"Well it's good to see you too little man" Harm said gathering up AJ.  "Hi Bud, Mac."

"Come in Harm" Bud said stepping back.

Before Bud could close the door Jen and Tiner came up the steps.  Jen was carrying a freshly made pumpkin pie.

"Hello, Sir.  Happy Thanksgiving" Jen began.

"Jen, it's Bud today.  We don't stand on formality at a family gathering like this" Bud chided.

Jen felt better.  She loved having the family she missed growing up and looked upon Bud and Harriet at the older brother and sister she always wished for.

No sooner had Bud closed the door when the bell rang again.  It was Sturgis, followed closely by the Admiral and Meredith.  Harriet came down the stairs holding Allison.  

"Hello everyone.  I'm sorry I wasn't down here earlier but someone was hungry" Harriet said holding her daughter close.

"Mommy, I'm hungry" Little AJ declared.

Harriet looked around the room taking attendance mentally.

"Sweetheart, we're waiting for one more person" Harriet explained.  "Has anyone talked to Isabella today?"

Before anyone could answer the doorbell rang again.

"There she is Mommy" Little AJ said opening the door.

"I'm sorry I'm late" Bella rushed in.  

"What's wrong?" Jen asked.  "You look flushed."

"It's nothing to worry about" Bella said breezily.

Mac could tell otherwise.  She'd seen that look in the mirror too many times before.  It was the look she got each time Harm went up in his Tomcat.  Bella's eyes were red from crying and she looked like she hadn't slept in days.  She would try and talk to her before the afternoon was over.  Mac and Jen went into the kitchen to start bringing dishes of food to the table.  Harriet handed Allison to Bud and followed them into the kitchen.  The table was quickly set and everyone sat around the big table.  

"We all have so much to be thankful for this year and I could go on just with what I'm thankful for" Bud paused to smile at Harriet. "Little AJ has asked if he could say grace this year. He and I have practiced it.  Would everyone please clasp hands?" Bud advised.

He looked at his soon who took a deep breath and began quietly.

"Dear God,  Thank you for my family.  Thank you for our food.  Please take care of our troops all over the world.  Please bless my mommy, my daddy and my baby sister.  Please bless all our friends who came to eat with us.  Thanks for listening.  Amen" 

There was not a dry eye around the table and AJ looked around proudly at all the adults.  

"Mommy, why is everyone crying?" he asked nervously. "Did I do it wrong?"

"Oh, sweetie.  We're all so proud of you and sometimes it makes us cry" Harriet sniffled.

"Okay, but now let's eat" Little AJ said with finality.

His statement caused a ripple of laughter.  An hour later after feasting on their Thanksgiving dinner everyone was sitting around chatting.  Mac began to gather some of the plates and Bella got up to help her.  When they were alone in the kitchen Mac took the opportunity to see if she could help.

"Isabella, is there anything you'd like to talk about?" Mac began.

"I'm just a little tired" Bella lied.

"You haven't been sleeping well?" Mac prodded gently.

"It's just hard being in that house alone and wondering where Victor is and what he's doing" Bella explained.

"You know if you ever need to talk you can call me at home" Mac offered.

"Thank you Colonel.  I just may take you up on that offer" Bella answered gratefully.

"Bella, it's just Mac." She advised.  "I've seen the same look on your face in my own mirror before and I don't want you to think you're alone."

Bella hugged Mac and thanked her again.  Bud, Sturgis, Harm, AJ and Tiner entered the kitchen with their arms full of plates.  Mac and Bella looked at them quizzically.  

"You ladies did all the cooking so we thought we'd help with the clean up" AJ stated.  "Why don't you go join the others in the living room and we'll be out shortly" Bud offered.

Mac and Bella shrugged their shoulders, smiled and went to join their friends.  From the living room the women heard a few shouts and small arguments but nothing earth shattering.  They were talking about Bella's twins.

"Do you know the sex of the babies?" Meredith asked.

"Yes, we're having two boys" Bella answered smiling. 

"Any names picked out?" Harriet wanted to know.

"We're going to name them Christopher Alfredo and Nicholas Emilio" she answered.

Bella grimaced as she felt her active boys.

"Is something wrong?" Jen asked.

"No, they're just playing soccer in there I think" Bella laughed.

She sighed wistfully wishing that Gunny could be there to feel his boys kicking and to go through this pregnancy with her.  Sensing her sadness Harriet had a suggestion.

"Why don't we have a regular girl's day until Gunny comes home?"

"That's a great idea Harriet" Meredith agreed.

"That's very sweet of all of you.  I could use the company" Bella admitted.

"Then it's settled.  And why wait?  Let's get together tomorrow for lunch and some Christmas shopping" Harriet suggested.

The women all agreed to meet the next day at Isabella's house.  Jen was glad they were picking her up.  She'd seen Bella getting out of her car at work and knew how hard it was getting for her to drive.  She made a mental note to ask Bella to carpool so she wouldn't have to drive anymore.  After sharing dessert and coffee with the guys everyone went their separate ways to finish off their Thanksgiving.  AJ and Meredith were going home for a quiet evening.  Sturgis, Harm and Mac were going to a movie.  Harriet and Bud were going to spend the evening with their children.  Tiner and Jen were planning on going home to have a private Thanksgiving celebration but Jen felt bad for Bella.

"Bella, why don't you come over to our place tonight.  We'll watch movies or something" Jen offered.

"Jen, that 's sweet but you and Jason need to be alone on your first Thanksgiving.  I'll be fine…really" Bella said trying to sound convincing.

"Well promise you'll call us if you need anything" Jen ordered.

"Aye, aye ma'am" Bella laughed.

They got in their cars and drove in opposite directions.  Tiner and Jen celebrated their evening quietly.  Bella went home and started a fire in the bedroom fireplace.  She put on her comfiest pajamas and curled up on the bed.  She picked up the stuffed bulldog Gunny gave her for her birthday.  She laughed remembering how he'd tied a red ribbon around the dog's neck.  Sitting over on the chair was the stuffed goat she'd given him for his birthday.  She got up and grabbed the goat and crawled back into bed.  She held both stuffed animals close and she watched Gone with the Wind on television.  When Rhett left to join the southern army to fight, a single tear slid down her cheek.  She fell asleep before the end of the movie and slept fitfully dreaming of Gunny coming home.


	16. Christmas at JAG

**JAG Headquarters: First week of December**

Everyone was excited about the upcoming Christmas holiday.  The Admiral allowed the senior attorneys to decide amongst themselves who would be on-call during the Christmas and New Year's holidays.  Sturgis offered to take New Year's since he didn't anyone special to spend the holiday with.  Mac offered to take Christmas Eve so Harm could go to the Wall and Harm took Christmas Day.  After the meeting Bella knocked on Mac's door.

"Enter" Mac called out.

"Colonel, do you have a minute?" Bella asked.

"Yes, how are you?" Mac asked.

"Physically I'm great.  The boys are healthy and everything is on schedule." Bella answered.

"But?" Mac prodded.

"I got a call from Clayton Webb.  It was bad enough that Victor couldn't be home for Thanksgiving but now he won't be home for Christmas either." Bella explained.

"What can I do to help?" Mac inquired.

Bella let out a long sigh.  "Just knowing you're there to listen is a big help.  I think I was just feeling a little depressed."  

The phone on Mac's desk began to ring.

"Colonel MacKenzie" she answered.

"Colonel, the Admiral would like to see you in his office" Coates advised.

"Thank you Petty Officer.  I'm on my way" Mac answered.

Mac told Bella that the Admiral was expecting her but they made plans to have lunch together.  Bella returned to her desk and Mac went in to see the Admiral.

**Admiral Chegwidden's Office**

Mac walked into the Admirals office and stood at attention in front of his desk.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?" she asked.

"Sit down Colonel.  I want to know how much progress you've made on the Brenly case.  SecNav is calling me every two hours to find out the status." AJ said.

"I presented a deal to Commander Turner this morning.  He is meeting with his client in about an hour I believe." Mac stated.

"Good, let me know as soon as you have an answer." AJ ordered.

"I will, Sir." Mac stood to leave but AJ stopped her.

"Colonel, has anyone heard anything from the Gunny?" AJ asked.

"No, Sir.  In fact, Isabella told me just a few minutes ago that Clayton Webb called and indicated that he wouldn't be home for Christmas." Mac answered.

"Thank you Colonel.  That will be all" AJ said dismissing her.

"Aye, aye, Sir" Mac said turning sharply as she left the office.

The Admiral picked up the phone.  "Coates, get me Clayton Webb."

"Yes, Sir" Jen answered.

Several minutes later AJ was arguing with Clay.  

"Keep me posted" AJ snapped hanging up.

**JAG Headquarters: Bullpen**

Harriet strolled up to Bella's desk to ask how she was feeling and if she had plans for Christmas Eve.

"No, Harriet.  I don't have any plans." Bella admitted.

"I would love it if you would come to our house for Christmas Eve.  It has become a tradition for us." Harriet said.

"I'd love to come.  Can I bring anything?" Bella asked.

"Why don't you bring something for dessert?" Harriet replied.

They discussed a few more details until Harriet was called away to help Commander Turner.

Near the end of the day Jen approached Harriet.

"Ma'am, it occurred to me that no one has mentioned giving Bella a baby shower.  I know she has the big things already but she's going to need clothes and day to day stuff" Jen told her.

Harriet's eyes grew big. "You're right.  We need to plan it quickly though."

"I have an idea ma'am." Jen began nervously. "Since everyone will already be at your house of Christmas Eve, we could have it then.  It seems like an appropriate night to celebrate an impending birth."

"Jen, what a great idea!" Harriet exclaimed.  "Let's talk to Colonel MacKenzie and Mrs. Cavanaugh.  I think they'll want to help plan it."

That night Jen called Meredith and Harriet talked to Mac.  They had the whole thing planned in under an hour.  

**Christmas Eve: The Roberts' Residence**

It was early afternoon when Meredith, Jen and Mac arrived at Harriet's to start put things together.  The house was beautifully decorated for Christmas.  Meredith brought a tiny Christmas tree decorated with pacifiers, diaper pins and blue bows.  

"Harriet, it smells wonderful in here" Meredith commented.

"Thank you Meredith.  I've been cooking since early this morning." Harriet stated.

Jen was setting the table and Mac was making cider.  Bud was building the fire in the living room fireplace.  They had everything ready by the time the first guest was due to arrive.  Harm arrived with Sturgis.  They were followed by the Admiral.  The only people they were waiting for were Tiner and Bella.  Jen insisted that Jason go pick her up because Bella wasn't supposed to be driving anymore.  Bella was having more trouble than usual getting out of the car.  She felt as if she'd gained another twenty pounds since the night before.  Jason helped her up the front steps and into the living room.  

"Oh good, you're here.  Let me take your coat Bella" Harriet offered.

"Harriet, please tell me I will be able to see my ankles again one day" Bella pleaded.

"You will.  It may not seem like it now though" Harriet chuckled sympathetically.  With her hand on her back Bella followed Harriet and Tiner into the dining room.  Jason walked over to where his wife was standing and put his arms around her. 

"Jen, look up" Jason said quietly.

"Mistletoe" Jen giggled.

Jason turned her to face him and kissed her softly.  Harm and Mac were standing next to each other.  Harriet was holding Allison and Bud was holding Little AJ.  The Admiral was in the kitchen with Meredith and Sturgis.  Bella looked at the couples around her and bit her lip to keep tears from falling from her eyes.  Harriet noticed the look in Bella's eyes and gathered everyone to the table for dinner.  Everyone joined hands as Bud led them in a prayer.  Dinner was a noisy affair.  Bella started to tell Harriet how good dinner had been when her face suddenly became pinched.

"Bella, what's wrong" Harriet asked jumping up.

"It's nothing to worry about.  I think the boys are having a wrestling match in here" Bella said rubbing her hand over her stomach.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.  Harriet, Mac, Jen and Meredith began clearing the table.  Bella struggled to get up and help them but AJ stepped in.

"Isabella, why don't you accompany me into the living room?" AJ suggested.

"Alright, Sir." Bella acquiesced.

The Admiral helped Bella out of her chair and into the living room.  He settled her on a couch with a pillow behind her back and her feet up on an ottoman.  Sturgis, Bud, Harm and Tiner pitched in to clean up the kitchen and make care packages for everyone to take home.  The Admiral and Bella were chatting quietly when the cleaning duties were done and everyone joined them in the living room.  Little AJ asked if he could pass out the presents this year.  Bud offered to help him with the names he couldn't read.  He began passing out presents and every other one seemed to be for Bella.  By the time he was finished, she was surrounded my a mound of presents.

"Miss Bella, you must have been very good this year.  Santa brought you lots of presents" Little AJ said.  

Everyone laughed and began to open their presents.  The living room looked like a tornado had blown through.  Bella blew her hair out of her eyes and started on hers.  She had taken great pleasure in watching everyone else open theirs.  

"Bella, you haven't opened one present" Harm exclaimed.

"I was having too much fun watching the rest of you" Bella laughed.

"Well get busy" Jen chimed in.

Bella asked Little AJ if he would mind handing her the presents on the floor.  He was happy to help and felt important.  Tearing off the paper Bella's mouth formed an "Oh".  Inside were a dozen receiving blankets in baby blue and light green.  She read the card again and looked quizzically at Jen and Tiner.

"There's more in the bag" Jen said beaming.

Inside the bag Bella found tiny socks and a package of diapers.  She laughed and thanked the Tiners.  As she opened each present she found more baby things.  She had been so absorbed that she hadn't noticed Meredith leave the room.  When she looked up, Meredith was standing next to the cake she had wheeled in on a cart.  The cake read, "Welcome Christopher and Nicholas".  It suddenly dawned on Bella that everyone had thrown her a surprise baby shower.  She grinned at her friends and thanked everyone for their gifts.  The Admiral glanced at his watch.  

"Shall we have cake?" Meredith asked.

Before anyone could answer the doorbell rang.

"That would be my gift" the Admiral said rising.

He opened the door and Bella almost fainted when she heard the voice from the entryway.  

"I thought I might not make it, Sir.  The snow closed the airport as soon as I landed"

Bella struggled to get up.  She didn't have to.  Her prayers had been answered and came walking into the living room.

"Victor" she gasped.

"Bella…God I've missed you" Gunny sighed.

Bella began to cry.

"I want to get up and throw my arms around you to make sure you're real but I can't" she wailed.

Gunny crossed the room and enveloped his wife in his arms.

"Honey, when did you get so…" he struggled for the word.  "Round?"

"I'm carrying your twin boys you dolt" Bella said punching him in the arm.  He laughed and kissed her again.

"Victor, I talked to Clayton Webb only days ago and he said he couldn't get you out in time for Christmas.  How did you get here?" Bella questioned.

"I'm not entirely sure myself.  I was just told to report back to base camp and be on the next plane back to the states." Gunny explained.

Clearing his throat, the Admiral began to speak.  

"I called Mr. Webb and requested that he bring the Gunny back because I needed him in Washington" the AJ stated.  "Gunny, your orders are to spend the next four weeks on leave tending to your wife."

"Yes, sir!" Gunny replied.

"Who wants cake?" Meredith asked. 

"Me" everyone chorused.

After dessert Tiner and Gunny loaded all the presents into Tiner's Expedition.  Gunny, Bella, Tiner and Jen said their goodnights and left for the Galindez home.  Once all the presents were brought into the house Tiner and Jen said goodnight to their friends and went home.  Bella ran her hand over Gunny's face.

"I can hardly believe you're really home.  I've dreamed of this every night since you left" Bella said quietly.

"I'm really here and I promise I'll be here from now on" Gunny replied holding her close.

Bella yawned and stretched.  
"You look tired" Gunny commented.

"It's not easy for me to sleep anymore" Bella explained.  "But I think tonight I will sleep better than I have in months."

She took his hand and led him to the bedroom.  After they were in bed Gunny kneaded the knots out of Bella's neck.  She fell asleep with a smile on her face for the first time since Gunny left.  Gunny held his wife close thankful to be home.  They slept in on Christmas Day.  They spent the day together.  After calling their families, they crawled back into bed to watch movies and enjoy being a family again.


	17. Jen and Tiner's Christmas

Christmas Eve: Tiner Residence

After helping Gunny and Bella unload all the baby gifts Tiner and Jen left for their own home.  They had their own Christmas celebrating to do.

"That was so great of the Admiral to bring Gunny home to Bella for Christmas" Jen commented.

"Yes, it was" Jason returned.

Tiner picked up Jen's hand and brushed his lips over her knuckles.  He kept her hand in his until they arrived at home.  Snow had been falling all evening and it was starting to pile up.  When they got out of the car, Jen couldn't resist.  She loosely packed a snowball and tossed it at Jason as he was getting out of the car.  He grinned wickedly at her.

"You do know, my love, that this means war?" Jason teased.

Jen giggled and gathered more ammunition.  While she wasn't looking Jason snuck up behind her and dumped snow over her head.  They had a minor snowball fight but quickly declared a truce because they were getting wet and cold. 

"Jason, this may sound silly but let's make snow angels?" Jen asked.

"I'd love to and it's not silly" Jason answered kissing her.

"My father thought things like snow angels were frivolous" Jen sighed.

"Well then let's make up for lost time" Jason said grabbing her hand.

They found a big spot in the grass at their apartments and made snow angels until they were laughing so hard they were crying.  They headed inside to dry off and change.  They had a tub large enough for two in their bathroom and decided to warm up in the tub.  Jen went to run the water while Jason lit a fire in the living room fireplace.  Quickly shedding their clothes they slipped into the steaming water.  Jen was leaning back against Jason and he had his arms around her.

"Jason, this was the best Christmas I can remember" Jen said barely above a whisper.

"We will have many more like this Jen" Jason promised.

She snuggled closer and Jason kissed the top of her head.  They stayed in the tub until the water turned cold.  Jason stepped out first and held a towel for Jen.  They both put on comfortable clothes and went into the living room.  They were planning on staying up until midnight to exchange their personal gifts.  Jen went into the kitchen to make hot chocolate and Jason put in Jen's favorite Christmas CD.  The room was filled with the sounds of Martina McBride.  Jen came into the living room carrying two mugs.  Jason took them from her and set them on the coffee table.  He took her in his arms and held her close.  They danced for several songs until they heard the clock chime midnight.  Jason pulled slightly back from Jen.  She looked up into his eyes.  He bent his head and touched his lips to hers.  She let out a small sigh.  He deepened the kiss until Jen was weak in the knees.  

"Merry Christmas Mrs. Tiner" Jason said when their mouths parted.

Jen grinned up at him.  She never got tired of hearing herself referred to as Mrs. Tiner.

"Jason, let's open our presents.  I've been waiting so long to give you this" Jen bubbled.  

She pulled a large box out from under the tree and set it in front of him.  Inside was brass model of the scales of justice.  

"I thought it would look good over the fireplace here at home or in the office you'll have when we get a house" Jen said in a rush.

"Jen, this is beautiful.  I love it" Jason said hugging her tightly.

"There's another one you need to open now" Jen insisted.

Jason opened a smaller box and found a puppet inside.   It was a fox with directions to play devil's advocate.  

"I thought I could use it to help you when you practice your arguments" Jen said.

Jason chuckled and asked, "Are you going to let me win?"

"Only if you make a good case counselor" Jen answered with as much of a straight face as she could muster.  

Jason grinned and thanked her with a long kiss.  

"Now it's your turn" Jason said handing Jen a small box with a red ribbon.

Jen opened the box and found a locket.  She pulled it out and opened it.  Inside were pictures of her and Jason as children.

"Jason, where did you get this baby picture of me?" Jen asked, her voice full of astonishment.

"It wasn't easy but I was able to get one from your father" Jason admitted.

Jen's face clouded with worry thinking of Jason talking to her father.

He took her hands and squeezed them reassuringly.

"Look at the back.  It's inscribed" Jason instructed.

_Our love is unending _

"Jason I love it and I love you" Jen proclaimed throwing her arms around his neck.  

Unable to control it Jason yawned.  
"Let's go to bed.  We can open the rest of these presents in the morning" Jen offered.

They went into the bedroom, climbed into bed and turned out the lights.

"Do we have anywhere to be tomorrow?" Jason asked.  
"Not that I know of.  Why?" Jen asked.

"I thought we could spend the day watching movies and just being together" Jason explained.

"I can't think of anything I'd rather do" Jen answered snuggling close and getting warm.

They slept wrapped in each other's arms and took the opportunity to sleep in on Christmas morning.  They were both looking forward to the following day.  Their first Christmas together was turning out just perfect.  


	18. BBBBBaby

The Galindez Home

Gunny and Isabella spent a quiet Christmas at home getting reacquainted after Gunny's long absence.  In the days after Christmas they spent a quite a bit of time making sure the nursery was ready for the arrival of the boys.  It was the day before New Year's Eve and Bella had her appointment with Dr. Klesko.  This was the first time that Gunny would be able to attend.  They arrived early and had to wait about half an hour.  Bella alternated between sitting and walking.  She couldn't find a comfortable position.  Finally they were led into an examination room and Gunny was unusually silent.

"Victor, what's wrong with you?" Bella asked.  "You've hardly said two words since they brought us back here."

"I just want everything to be okay for the boys." Gunny explained.

Before Bella could answer, Dr. Klesko strolled into the room.

"Good morning Mrs. Galindez." Dr. Klesko said.  "Mr. Galindez, it's a pleasure to finally meet you" Dr. Klesko said extending his hand.

"Mrs. Galindez, I've been reviewing your chart and everything seems to be fine.  Let's have a listen to the boys' heartbeats." Dr. Klesko said.

He set up a monitor and checked the heartbeats.  A puzzled look came over his face.  

"Doctor, what's wrong?" Bella asked her voice filled with worry.

"I'd like to get an ultrasound as long as you're here" Dr. Klesko responded noncommittally.

Dr. Klesko set up the ultrasound machine and began the procedure.  He initially had the monitor turned away from Bella and Gunny.  His suspicions confirmed Dr. Klesko looked up to give the parents the news.

"Mr. Galindez, you might want to sit down and Mrs. Galindez, it's a good thing you're lying down." Dr.  Klesko began. 

Bella's eyes welled up with tears and she grabbed Gunny's hand and squeezed hard.

"I heard an irregularity when I was listening to the heartbeats, which is why I wanted to do the ultrasound.  Your boys are fine…all three of them.  Mr. and Mrs. Galindez, you're having triplets."

Gunny's face turned white and Bella almost passed out.

"Triplets?" Bella exclaimed. 

"When we did the earlier ultrasounds your third child was hidden behind his brothers.  Let me show you on the monitor" Dr. Klesko explained.  

He turned the monitor around and outlined the head of each boy.   He then let the parents listen to the three distinct heartbeats.

"Mrs. Galindez, I would like to schedule a cesarean section in the second week of January" Dr. Klesko stated.

"Why a cesarean doctor?" Gunny questioned.

"And why so soon?" Bella asked.  "My due date isn't until the end of January."

"It's easier on the mother and better for the babies to deliver them by cesarean" Dr.  Klesko explained. "Until then, I want you to rest as much as possible and keep your feet up."

After a few more minutes of deliberation Gunny and Bella decided to schedule the surgery.  They finalized some details with Dr. Klesko and left for home.  Neither was able to speak for several minutes in the car.

"Triplets" Bella whispered.

"I'll call my mom and sisters.  They'll all be willing to come and help" Gunny offered. 

"My mom will come too" Bella stated.  "I just can't imagine having three babies at once."

"We'll make it work" Gunny promised.  "Let's get you home and settled.  I'll pick up something for lunch after that."

Bella didn't offer any argument.  Normally she hated to be cooped up but she was unable to say much of anything because she was still in shock.  After lunch Bella laid down to take nap while Gunny called his parents and Bella's mom.  They agreed that Bella's mom would come out the first two weeks and Gunny's mom after that.  He left Bella a note and went to Babies R Us to pick up another crib, baby swing and car seat.  When he returned home Bella was pacing in the nursery and her brow was furrowed.

"What's wrong honey?" Gunny asked.

"I'm trying to figure out how we're going to put another crib in here" Bella stated.

They spent the next several hours setting up the new crib and rearranging.  Bella was telling Gunny to move the furniture only to have him move it back to where it started. 

"You know, you could give a drill instructor a run for his money" Gunny joked.

"I'm getting in practice for when I have a house full of Marines" Bella laughed.

They finally finished the nursery and decided to eat out because they were too tired to cook.  Over dinner they decided that rather than tell their friends about the new baby developments one at a time they would tell everyone at the New Year's Eve party at Harm's.  

Rabb Residence: New Year's Eve

Harm was in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on the vegetable lasagna he had made for dinner that night.  Everyone else was bringing something to make the meal complete. 

"Harm, will you zip me up" Mac called from the bedroom.

Harm walked into the bedroom and whistled at Mac.  He zipped up her zipper and kissed the back of her neck.  He took her hand and led her into the living room and to the Christmas tree which was still decorated.  There was a present sitting conspicuously on one branch.  Harm handed it to Mac.  Looking quizzically at Harm, she tore off the paper and opened it.  Her eyes widened in shock as Harm took her hand in his. 

"Mac, Sarah, I love you.  I want to wake up next to you, have babies with you and grow old with you.  What I'm trying to say is will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the world?" 

It took Mac mere seconds to answer.  She threw her arms around Harm's neck and kissed him passionately.

"Yes, Harm.  I will marry you.  I'm just glad we didn't have to wait for eternity."  

Harm slid the ring on her finger and hugged her close.  They spent several minutes basking in each other and scarcely heard the doorbell ring.  Harm strode across the room and couldn't pry the grin off his face.  Bella and Gunny were the first to arrive.

"Bella, Gunny, please come in" Harm said.

"Thank you Commander" Gunny answered.

Bella entered the room with her hand on the small of her back and a slightly pinched look on her face.

"Bella, are you alright? Let me take that from you" Mac offered taking the casserole dish from Bella's hands.

"I'm fine but there's something we would like to tell all of you tonight at dinner if that's ok" Bella answered.

"Of course it's ok" Harm called from the doorway.

The rest of the guest arrived shortly thereafter.  Harm was chatting with Sturgis, Bobbie and Bud.  Gunny and Bella were talking to Jason and Jen.  Mac and Harriet were standing by the tree.  Harriet happened to glance down at Mac's hand and her eyes widened with glee.  Mac put a finger to her lips and led Harriet to the window.

"Mac, is that what I think it is?" Harriet asked conspiratorially.

"Yes but Gunny and Bella have something they want to tell all of us tonight and I don't want to steal their thunder.  It just happened an hour ago so I want to keep it to myself a little longer" Mac said.

"I understand" Harriet replied. 

Harm called everyone to the table and they took their places.  Mac quietly whispered to Harm to keep their engagement to themselves tonight.  He squeezed her hand in response.    
"Before we all start eating I think Gunny and Bella had something they wanted to say" Harm began.

Everyone turned their eyes to Bella.

"Victor and I got a surprise at the doctor a few days ago and we would like to share the news with all of you.  We're having triplets." Bella announced.

After everyone recovered from their shock they all voiced their congratulations and offered to help as much as they could.

"Bella's mom is coming out for a couple weeks and then my mom is coming to help too but help from all of you will be greatly appreciated as well." Gunny said with gratitude.  

They dug into dinner and talked about the babies for most of the meal.  After dinner everyone congregated in the living room and they joked about New Year's resolutions.  They played games, laughed and joked all night.  At 11:45 Harm got glasses, champagne and sparkling cider.  By the time everyone had a full glass it was almost midnight.  They turned on the television to watch the ball drop in Times Square.  At midnight they all toasted the New Year and kissed their respective spouses or significant others.  About an hour later everyone went home.  Mac and Harm spent the rest of the night celebrating their engagement.


	19. The Triplets Are Finally Here!

Friday, January 16, 2004GeorgeWashingtonUniversityHospital

It was early Friday morning when Gunny checked Bella into the hospital.  The cesarean was scheduled for nine a.m.  Gunny and Bella's moms arrived and stayed with Bella while they prepped her for surgery.  

"Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable?" the nurse asked Bella.

"Trade places with me" Bella joked.

The nurse laughed as she left the room.

Bella heard voices outside her room.  It was Victor's sisters Valerie, Veronica, Maria and Marisa.  They were arguing about who was going to hold the babies first.  Gunny opened the door and told them that he planned to hold them first and they should just get in line.  The whole family erupted with laughter.  Bella had her eye on the baby monitor when Gunny heard her cry out.  He rushed in to find Bella gritting her teeth through a particularly painful contraction.  Gunny took her hand in his and kissed it.

"Try to breathe honey.  It won't be long now" Gunny said encouragingly.

Bella narrowed her eyes and hissed at him, "Breathe!  You want me to breathe?"

"Come on, just like we practiced.  Take deep cleansing breaths until the contraction passes" Gunny pleaded.

"Victor, take your deep breathing and stuff it.  And don't touch me.  This is your fault" Bella snapped closing her eyes.

Gunny looked stricken but stood up to leave and almost made it to the door.

"Victor, don't leave me" Bella cried out.

"I need to go ask the doctor a question.  I'll be back in just a minute." Victor promised.

Stepping outside the door Gunny saw his father looking on sympathetically.  

"Dad, how did you do it five times?" Gunny asked helplessly.

"It gets easier each time.  She will forget that she said any of this as soon as the boys are born." Mr. Galindez chuckled.

"VICTORRRRRRRR!" Bella screamed.

Gunny's dad patted him on the back and wished his son luck.  Victor spent the next two hours alternating between apologizing and reassuring.  Dr. Klesko stuck his head in and said, "It's time.  Are you ready?"  

"I've been ready for the last two hours" Bella muttered.

The nurse motioned for Gunny to follow her to get a surgical gown.  Gunny squeezed Bella's hand and told her he loved her before he left the room.

In the operating room Gunny joined Bella and Dr. Klesko.  The doctor reminded Gunny and Bella of the steps in the procedure and asked them if they had any questions.  He picked up the scalpel and began to make the incision.  Gunny's head began to swim and Bella felt him sway.

"Victor Galindez, don't you dare faint.  If I have to be awake for this, so do you!"  Bella hissed.

Gunny took a deep breath and squeezed Bella's hand reassuringly.  The doctor completed the incision and extracted the biggest boy first.  The second and the third were soon delivered.  All were healthy, strong and crying indignantly.  The nurses cleaned up the boys and took them to the nursery.  Dr.  Klesko closed the incision and Bella was moved to a private room.  Even though she was very sore Bella only wanted to see her boys.  Gunny checked with the nurses and the boys were brought down.  They were wrapped in soft blue blankets with caps covering their heads.  

"We need their names Mr. and Mrs. Galindez" the nurse said.

Bella and Gunny joined hands as they named them.  Bella pointed to the first crib and named Christopher Alfredo.  Gunny pointed to the second and named Nicholas Emilio.  They both looked at their unexpected third son with a smile and named him David Andres.  The nurse placed Christopher in Bella's arms.  Gunny picked up David in one arm while the nurse placed Nicholas in the other.  Their families were waiting outside the door and could no longer wait to see the additions to the Galindez family.  Bella's mom took a picture of Gunny and Bella holding their sons.  They handed them over to their grandparents.

"I want one" Valerie sighed.

"Don't you dare!" her sisters and brother exclaimed in unison.

She merely sniffed her response.  For the next hour the boys were passed around until the nurse came in and told them it was time for the boys' first feeding.  The family hugged Bella and Gunny and promised to visit the following day.  The new parents were left alone with their sons to share the intimate moment of their first feeding.  Some time later the boys were put down to sleep in their cribs.  Gunny sat down on the bed and gathered Bella in his arms.  They sat and watched the boys sleeping.  They were in awe of what they had created.  Bella began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Gunny asked.

"I'm thinking back to when Clay threw us together for the arms deal." Bella laughed.

"You know, we actually owe it to him for introducing us." Gunny answered.

"Victor, I've actually been thinking about that", Bella began.  "I would like to ask Clay to be the godfather to Christopher."

"I think it's a great idea" Gunny agreed.  

They continued discussing godparents and decided that Maria should be Christopher's godmother.  They wanted Jen and Jason for Nicholas.  Finally they decided that David would have three godmothers; Gunny's other three sisters.  Gunny arranged to have a cot brought in to Bella's room so he could be with her throughout the night.  Bella was in the hospital for two more days.  Dr. Klesko released her with a list of instructions and made an appointment for the boys to have a one-week check-up.  Bella's mother was waiting outside to help them get the boys into the car.  Gunny had all three car seats lined up next to each other.  When Bella saw them she chuckled. "Our own little assembly line."

At their house they entered to find it decorated with "Welcome Home" signs.  Jen and Jason made sure the refrigerator was fully stocked with things that only needed to be warmed up.  

Over the next several days Bella tried to settle into a routine.  After the third feeding of the day Bella sank into the rocking chair.

"I feel like a cow from all the pumping I've been doing" Bella sighed wearily.  "You should just hook me up permanently to that machine."

Bella's mom rubbed her back sympathetically and suggested Bella take the time while the boys were sleeping to go soak in a hot tub.

A week later Bella's mom was on her way back home and the new parents were on their own.  Bella called Webb and invited him to dinner.

"Victor, could you please get the door?" Bella called from the nursery.

Gunny opened the door to find Webb holding a bottle of wine and finishing a call on his cell phone.

"Just get it done!" Webb ordered as he snapped his phone shut.

"Come on in Clay" Gunny invited shifting David from one arm to the other and taking the bottle of wine.

"Hi Clay, glad you could make it" Bella said as she entered the room.  Before Webb could protest she handed him Christopher.  

Webb looked uncomfortable holding the baby and Bella told him, "He won't break.  I'll be right back with Nicholas."

Moments later Bella came back with a squirming Nicholas.  She sat in the glider and rocked him as she asked Clay to sit down.  Gunny put David in his swing and took Christopher from Webb.  

"Clay I handed you Christopher on purpose." Bella began.  

She looked at Gunny who continued.

"Clay, you introduced us and made this all possible.  We would like you to be Christopher's godfather" Gunny said.

"Thank you Victor, that's kind of you to think of me."   
**"** Well is that a yes?" Bella asked 

"It's quite a responsibility isn't it?" Webb asked.  "Doesn't the godfather have to be Catholic?"

"Clay the service will be on Saturday, February 28th at Our Lady of Lourdes. We'll see you there at 11:00" Bella answered 

Clay merely smiled in response.  The matter was settled.

Our Lady of Lourdes: Saturday, February 28, 2004

Everyone was assembled inside the church with the exception of Webb.  Gunny checked his watch anxiously.  Bella put her hand on his arm.

"Victor, relax.  He'll be here."

As if on cue, Webb rushed into the church.  Bella nodded at the priest who began the ceremony.  Webb took Christopher in his arms and stood next to Maria.  Jason held Nicholas next to Jennifer.  The three godmothers stood with David.  Valerie held him close.  As each one was baptized they let out a surprised cry as the cool water was poured over their heads.  The priest said a final blessing and concluded the ceremony.  The family gathered at the Galindez home for a family celebration.  

One Year Later

"Bella, Jen and Jason are here" Gunny called from the front porch.

Bella checked on the boys in the play yard before stepping outside.

"Jason, don't touch me.  I'm miserable" Jen complained as he tried to help her up the walkway.

She walked into the living room and looked at the boys.  

"They get bigger every time I see them" Jen sighed.  

Jason reached down and picked up Nicholas.  

"Happy Birthday little guy" Jen said giving him kiss.  

"Where is everyone?" Jason asked.

"They're on their way.  I made some cider.  Let me go get you a cup." Bella offered.

From the kitchen she heard Jen cry out, "Oh no!"

Bella rushed back into the living room.  Jason's eyes were wide as saucers and he was speechless.  Bella instructed him to go start the car.  She helped Jen into the car and told Victor to meet them at the hospital once the family arrived.  Jen gritted through a contracting while Jason held her hand.  Bella told Jason to sit in the back with Jen while she drove them to the hospital.  Ten hours later Jason and Jen were holding their brand new baby girl and beaming.  


End file.
